Family History
by Fae 206
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Rikuu Hizuri learns that his mother killed herself over the guilt she felt over the brutal murder of her husband a year earlier. Wanting to bring his parents back and restore his family, Rikuu travels to the past to stop his mother meeting the murderer. How will reconnecting with his parents alter their story and will that to-be-stalker still ruin it all?Kuon/Kyoko
1. Chapter 1 - The Fairies Pond

**AN:** I just got told that they are cutting my hours at work so I should have plenty of time to work on all my fics and get them all done within a single week so I decided to start a new one. I really hope that you like it despite it's weird storyline.

 **Family History**

 **The Fairies' Pool**

Today would start the fourteenth month that Rikuu Hizuri, age fifteen, would visit his mother at the mental health facility she had been living in since the stalker reappeared in their lives and since his father was murdered in front of both him and his mother in that brutal manner. He still had nightmares whenever he thought about it.

Rikuu wasn't a writer but he was able to map out that scene exactly from what he had observed. Apparently, this was a man who had taken advantage of his mother when she was eighteen and had gone to do some work overseas. His father who had been put on life support and badly scarred by the same man at the age of twenty-two, had gone to protect his mother. That was when the man had managed to get a few strikes in despite his father's superhuman strength and agility and when he had whacked his head with a lead pipe a number of times, he made absolutely certain he was dead.

His mother had been taken then and when they had found her, she had been psychologically and physically altered in a way where he couldn't recognize her anymore. His mother had lost her mind and why wouldn't she have done when she had seen the way her husband's corpse had been treated.

Thankfully, Rikuu's younger sister, Alyssa, hadn't been there when it had happened.

Everyone agreed that she was too young to really cope with the fact that her mother had lost her mind and her father had been hurt in such a way so she had been left with a lot of questions and hopefully one day they would get some answers. Next year she'd be thirteen so maybe then.

"Rikuu," the doctor who Rikuu knew treated his mother the most came out to see him, "I need to talk to you in my office."

"Of course, Doctor Jackson," Rikuu said as he picked up his messenger bag and the book that he had been reading for his classes. He sat down at the desk and looked across at the medical professional, "What did Mom do now?" he asked. It was strange feeling more mature than your parent but Rikuu had the feeling that his mother would get better. When he was growing up, he knew that his mother could do anything that she put her mind to, even his father said that she could and his dad was a highly skilled partner a one of the biggest LA law firms.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this," Doctor Jackson said slowly, "but this morning, we discovered that your mother killed herself. I truly am sorry for your loss," he said and Rikuu's eyes widened as he looked back at the doctor. He felt his anger rising around him but he managed to cool it down.

"You're joking, right? She put you up to this?" he laughed awkwardly wanting to vomit up everything that he had eaten that day. He shivered as he got to his feet, "I need a moment outside," he gestured as his head started to spin in circles. This was so overwhelming. It couldn't be real. She wouldn't do this to him, to them. "I need a moment," Rikuu said again before rushing out of the hospital.

He ran to a small wooded area not too far away where his mother had taken him once to tell him about fairies. He took very shaky breaths as he tried not to fall under the pressure that was surrounding him. His parents were dead. He couldn't - he didn't -

There was a white light on the palm of his hand and Rikuu looked around. Had his mother been right about the fairies that had lived here? His father was so sure that they weren't real. Were the fairies able to bring his mother back to life.

As he felt the warmth of the magic fill his body, he saw small glows of light but no actual bodies. Were fairies more of this form or was this something else?

"You have finally sought us out," he heard a yellow light say, "You are our fairy godchild. Well, you and your sister."

"It was your mother's request," a pink one added in.

"but it was our honor to help her," a white one added in.

Rikuu looked at the lights and the fact that his own hands had now turned a jade. What was going on here? He needed to wake up. He needed to wake up and find that this had been a terrible nightmare and that his mother was alive and that she was doing better than the last visit. He felt sick. He must have eaten something that made him hallucinate like this.

"Do you want to protect your mother?" the white one asked, "then you must stop her from meeting that man."

"How do I do tha-" Rikuu tried to argue but the yellow light spoke back.

"You have to go back to the past," the fairy said before flying around a nearby pond, "Jump in."

"And what will happen to me and Alyssa?" Rikuu asked as he tried to think this through. It sounded crazy, jumping into the past sounded so crazy, he had read about time travel and he had read how people could seriously screw up their lives. If he stopped Alyssa from being here then he'd never forgive himself for doing that."

"We promise to protect you," the pink one said before taking the appearance of a fifteen-year-old Sailor Chibi Moon cosplayer, "Ah, I always liked this character," she said and Rikuu's eyes widened again. Weren't these fairies supposed to be significantly older than him? Why was he questioning logic at this point? "We love you and Alyssa, Rikuu, and we have given you fairy magic due to your mother's strong belief in the fairy world. We would never want to harm you but this is the only way of not only saving your mother but your father too."

"Dad?" Rikuu asked as he put an arm around himself, he felt the pink fairy place a chain around his neck that looked very similar to Ren Tsuruga's but there was a golden bead in the middle with writing around it.

"That will allow you to come back to a happier future," the fairy said and Rikuu took a deep inhale before jumping into the pond.

…

…

"Let me guess," Yashiro hummed as he adjusted his glasses and looked down at the schedule, "Even though we somehow manage to have an hour and a half before your next job, you don't want to sit down at a restaurant and eat something. You're still not concerned about your diet."

Ren laughed at that, "I eat when I feel hungry, Yashiro-san," he said as he tried to wave it off. "However, if you're asking to go to the restaurant then I could drink a cup of coffee."

Yashiro sighed, "Shall I dial Kyoko-chan and tell her tha-"

CRASH

The two men looked to each other unaware of what had made that sound before seeing a young teenager fall onto the trash bag that had been put out by the company. Had he been in the dumpster? Where had he come from?

Yashiro approached the teen as Ren looked around the area where the trash was to discover the story of what had happened. The kid had dark blond almost brown hair that was stylishly messy. He wore a leather jacket, red shirt with a quirky design from a band, and leather pants, he also had boots on that had spikes and flames. What period of time was this kid from?

"Hey," Yashiro said as the teenager seemed to try to get onto his feet, "Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked as the teenager looked at him in shock and then opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "Do you know your name?"

"Ri-Rikuu Hi-" Rikuu started, his voice shaking but was interrupted by a tall man.

"I don't see anything over here, Yashiro-san," Ren said with a smile before he walked over and Rikuu flinched, his body turning stiffer and his spine going as straight as his mother's had always done. "Are you alright?" he asked with a smile and Rikuu paled.

His father had hurt his face and body around this age and had to retire from acting, he had only seen him looking like this in pictures. He looked so youthful and happy, so thin, so…was this how his father would have looked had it not been for that murderer? Rikuu realized too late that his jaw had dropped.

"Hi," Ren smiled as he held his hand out, "It's always nice to meet a fan," he said before bowing respectfully despite Rikuu being younger than him, "Thank you so much for supporting my work, now is there anything that I can help you with?"

"My name is Hi—Hanazono Rikuu" Rikuu lied as he dropped down into a bow hoping that his acting would be able to fool the older man. He had never trained as an actor like his father had before he and his mother started dating and his mother had before she had given birth to him. He looked at the two men who looked between one another and then back at him. "I….I'm a big fan."

"Thank you," Ren replied slowly as he looked around, "but just for your own safety, I think it might be best if you don't try to get into areas which are restricted. Now, I think it would be hypocritical to turn you into the authorities so just learn from this," he said with a smile and Yashiro looked between the two of them before his eyes narrowed. This kid looked just like Ren. Why weren't the two of them noticing it?

"So, which of Ren's projects is your favorite?" he asked curiously and Rikuu shifted again.

"What year is it?" he asked as Ren's eyes widened in surprise and Yashiro looked between the two men again. That was an extremely strange question. "I mean uh…Autumn Leaf Café," he said as Ren blinked confused and Yashiro laughed uneasily.

"I think that might have been someone else," he said and Rikuu shook his head.

"No, Autumn Leaf Café is this great movie that Kuo-" he saw Ren staring at him with his eyes observing him everywhere, "Kuon Matsuyama got an award and international recognition. It was his final movie though."

Rikuu watched as Ren took a sigh of relief which Yashiro didn't see and the manager looked a little concerned about him. It was the same way that his grandparents looked at him sometimes after he had visited his mother. He froze, he had to find her. He had to stop his mother.

"Dark Moon is my actual favorite," Rikuu said despite not having really seen it. He had never seen a lot of his parents work. After the attack, his father had tried to destroy his work and had gone into a frenzy trying to block out that part of his past. Maybe out of guilt or maybe just out of respect to him, his mother hadn't pushed him to show them his acting. It was because of that man that his family's life had turned to shambles before he was even born.

Rikuu watched as Ren dug out a number of scripts from his bag and his eyes widened as he looked at one of the roles of which he had been offered. He looked up at the boy in horror and Rikuu stiffened. Had he been caught already?

"Yashiro-san, may I talk privately with this boy?" he asked before looking at Rikuu, "Can we go over here?" he asked with a polite gentleman's smile which really made Rikuu feel as if he had messed up here.

Once they had found a quiet place to talk, Ren showed Rikuu the script that he had been offered the role for. Right in the center it said 'Autumn Leaf Café'.

"Please explain this to me," Ren said as he looked at Rikuu firmly, "What do you know? Who do you work for? Are you spying on me?"

"I…" Rikuu said nervously, "I just….lucky guess?" he asked and Ren stared at him.

"Lucky guess? Nobody is this lucky. You know my real name don't you? How long have you been…is it just that you look like a kid or…" Ren said in frustration. "How dare you come here and use that name," he said as Rikuu flinched a little but had to admit that it was nice to hear his father telling him off again. "So how did you know it?"

Rikuu sighed, well he was going to change the past anyway, that was why he had come back here, "You want to know the real reason?" he asked as if challenging Ren.

"Yes, I'd like to know why you are -"

"Because I'm your son," Rikuu said as Ren's eyebrows both shot up as he stared at this teenager as if he were crazy.

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are much appreciated. More reviews will lead to quicker updates in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Are You?

**AN:** I didn't expect to be updating this fic so fast but I didn't know if anyone would like it so I'm really thrilled and appreciative for it to have had such a response.

 **Chapter Two – Who Are You?**

Rikuu cautiously observed Ren's breathing and looked at his expression which now was appearing pissed off. Even after a year of him having passed, Rikuu could still remember all of those small nuances that made his father who he was. He could see the disgust and contempt that he had held towards others. He had also known how to make his dad soften, how to make him walk away from the situation, how to remind his dad that he should try to use love to approach the situations instead of anger or sadness.

Despite the way that Ren Tsuruga was staring at him as if he wanted to hurt him but trying to restrain himself, Rikuu was just glad that he had been able to see his father again. Before Rikuu had registered it, Ren had said something to him and he had blinked back from where he had been daydreaming. That was a trait he had picked up from his mother.

"Excuse me," Rikuu said with a clumsy smile, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Ren sighed again, his glare deepening. He looked straight ahead at the fifteen-year-old, "Hanazono," he said, "Why do you know these things about me?"

Rikuu laughed. Yeah, he figured it would have been easier to tell his mother the truth since she did believe in fairies and magic spells than his more logical father who trusted his own intellect and rationality rather than the stories his mother had loved to share with her children.

Rikuu knew all about the meeting in Kyoto, but whereas his mother had believed for many many years in the existence of Corn the fairy prince, his father knew that to only be a story he had created for his mother's benefit.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't believe that," Rikuu chuckled as he put a hand on the back of his head. "I thought that if I said that then you would be so shocked it wouldn't matter that my sister and I are huge fans of yours," he said. "Probably to the extent that if you knew how much we loved your work and persona that you'd have us arrested. Please don't have us arrested," he asked and Ren stared at him trying to figure out what to do.

"Are you going to tell anyone my real name?" he asked and Rikuu watched him, "you should learn how to give a direct answer," Ren said as Rikuu could see the dark flames behind his father.

"No. No, sir" he quickly said as Ren sighed.

"I am watching you and I will find out what you know, tell your sister not to share that personal information either," he said before hearing Rikuu's stomach growl. He froze and looked at the teenager and his kindness got the better of him, "My manager and I were just about to head out to eat. Did you want to join us?"

Rikuu stared at him completely stunned as he remembered how whenever he was obviously having a bad day or when something had gone wrong in his life like breaking up with one of his girlfriends, his dad would always make sure to take him somewhere. Whether it was just to get a new jacket or watch a movie or go out and grab a bite to eat, until the day of his murder, his dad had always prioritized his family first.

Rikuu's stomach churned but this time he wanted to throw up as his father buttoned his own jacket and the teen's mind went to where the man who had injured him when he had tried to jump into the fray had started to cut off his dad's ski-

"Are you sure?" Rikuu asked as he wrapped an arm around himself and felt as if he were going to go into a panic attack. Those had started on that day. "I'm just…I'm really sorry," he whispered as Ren tilted his head to the side. "You remind me of my father in a lot of ways," he said as he managed to strengthen himself against his unwanted sobs.

"I'm not mad," Ren said as he pushed a hand through his hair, "I mean, you must be a very smart kid to have figured out what most people haven't. As long as you keep it confidential then I'm going to try not to hate you," he said and Rikuu nodded slowly. "Walk with me," Ren asked as he joined up with Yashiro again. "I'm thinking it might be nice to take this boy out to eat," he said as Yashiro looked between them.

The similarities between the two of them were uncanny. Was this boy a relative of Ren's that he hadn't known about, perhaps a third cousin twice removed or something like that. He nodded as he noticed that his amber eyes were the same color as Kyoko's.

As they got into the restaurant, Rikuu still felt his stomach twisting in knots and he asked if he could use the restroom before they began their meal. Yashiro managed to keep him from leaving long enough to show him the table that they'd be at and Rikuu walked away. He tapped his pocket feeling glad that he had enough money to last a few days but he'd need to find work that paid enough or at least someone kind enough to take him in.

Ren walked over to the table noticing how much excitement the waitress had at being able to serve him. He sighed as he looked at the menu and Yashiro leaned in closer to him.

"So, did you learn anything about that kid?" he asked and Ren sighed.

"Not much, he has a sister and is a fan of my work," he said before laughing, "he might also not be as smart as you think since he tried to tell me that he was my son."

Yashiro laughed at that, "Wow, how busy were you when you were…how old would that be, six years maybe five-years-old." He thumbed through the menu as well. "It was nice of you to take him out to lunch though. I know that you weren't expecting to eat at a restaurant so he must appreciate your kindness."

"I'm not sure if _must_ is the right word," Ren smiled, "but I'm not such a harsh man as to let someone's stomach make a sound like that."

Both men looked up at Rikuu as he joined them at the table, however as he sat down his wallet fell out of his jacket pocket without him noticing. He kept looking at Ren with such admiration and with such pain. His father was murdered trying to protect his mother from some creep who had shown up at their doorstep. His father had protected his mother with every last breath of his body and yet Ren knew nothing of this.

Yashiro reached down to get the wallet. He sighed as he found that a couple of high note bills had slid out but as he picked it up, his eyes drew to a picture of a somewhat happy small family and as he studied it, his eyes widened more and he looked between Ren and Rikuu.

"Yashiro-san? Is something wrong?" Ren asked as Rikuu could hear himself screaming inside his head. He knew that he had just told Ren that he was his son but there was a lot of relief when he had failed to believe that. Maybe it would be best to approach this as a stranger.

"Uh, Yukihito-san," Rikuu said as he got to his feet, "May I have a word with you in private?" he asked and Yashiro nodded as he continued to stare between Rikuu and Ren in shock. Ren sighed with exhaustion as the two of them went outside.

Yashiro looked at the photo again. Despite the blond hair, emerald eyes, and mess of scars over the man's face, Yashiro knew this was Ren. He had worked with his client for years so he should be able to tell. The woman next to him had black hair that she had tied back but Yashiro definitely knew that face and those eyes. He stared at Rikuu again as he held up the wallet.

"Can you e—wow I – can you explain this?" he asked as the color drained from his face and Rikuu looked down.

"It's a picture of my family," he said and Yashiro nodded slowly, "If I said I was from the future would that make it better or worse?" he asked the manager who seemed to need to sit down from the shock. "Look, please don't tell him?" he begged.

"But these two people are who I think they are right," Yashiro asked and Rikuu nodded as he took back his wallet.

"Yes, I am the son of Ku—Kyoko and….uh, Ren…" he said not wanting to expose his dad's real identity. He knew that Yashiro had only been told after Kyoko and Rikuu was still trying to place the exact time that he was in.

"I'm so glad that they got together," Yashiro smiled, "I mean that must be exciting for you being their child. I've been wanting them to ge-"

"My parents are dead," Rikuu said as Yashiro stared at him with the shock returning to his face. "My mother killed herself last night well…last night for me in the future and my father was brutally murdered in front of me when he attempted to protect my mother from a psychopath. I haven't seen my dad in over a year."

Yashiro's face showed how heartbroken he was and he looked at Rikuu who appeared to be dying inside from that knowledge. Was it right to say more about it and to ask more questions when the young man seemed so completely devastated?

"I suppose that you came back in time to stop that from happening," he said as he tried to get it all sorted out in his mind, "I knew the two of you looked scarily alike."

"Please don't tell him?" Rikuu asked as Yashiro saw the mess that this young man was, "Please, I don't know if he'll find out, he's incredibly smart but I just want to figure out what to do. I don't want him to end his acting career despite how good he is as a lawyer."

"I won't but can I just ask one question?" Yashiro said before having a weak smile, "How do he and Kyoko get together?" he asked and Rikuu took a deep breath in to steady himself.

"Mom went on an international shoot in the March after she turned eighteen but she was stalked by the same man who ruined my life, our lives," Rikuu said as he made a fist and a dark aura burned behind him. "She called Dad numerous times because she felt scared and unsafe and was wondering whether she should come back to Japan. Dad told her that even if it was only a Japanese movie with an international location shoot, she should stick to her role as an actor but he didn't tell her that he was going to fly over to be with her."

Rikuu shivered and Yashiro placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "When that demon attacked Mom, Dad managed to stop him and save her. Mom still had scars from that attack and her hair was cut off but Dad came in like a white knight and that's when he got hurt. He got the scars on his face after that and was put on life support for months. When he woke up he learned that due to infection, the scars on his face weren't able to be covered by plastic surgery and he had trouble moving his body so he gave up on acting. Mom acted for a little longer but she always felt guilty doing so because Dad couldn't. She tried to get him to say it was okay for her to stop for years but when she was pregnant with me she used that as her chance to stop acting as well."

"It was the fact that Dad came to protect her and that he risked his life and ended his career because he wanted to keep her safe that made Mom confess her love and promise not to leave him. Dad lived until he was forty because of her support and her love and he would have lived longer had that murderer not come back into Mom's life for revenge."

Yashiro could see Rikuu struggling against a panic attack as he finished his story. This kid had seen things that those of his age should have never seen or endured. He had lost his parents because of one stalker. The family in the photo had looked so loving despite all of the pain that they both must have been through, to have that love ripped away must have been the most painful experience ever.

"So, you're back to stop Kyoko from ever meeting that man?" Yashiro guessed and Rikuu nodded. "Well, you've still got a few months. Its only October. What are you going to do in the meantime?"

"Maybe I need that time to stop that man?" Rikuu asked as Yashiro nodded slowly. "I just have to stop Mom from meeting with that man. I don't know his name but I can't get his face out of my mind."

"Do you have anywhere to stay whilst you're doing that?" Yashiro inquired and Rikuu shook his head.

"I didn't have time. I just got here from the future, I haven't had time to figure out those important things like how to get money and where to sleep or even where to buy clothes," he replied and Yashiro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you're staying with me, at least until you complete your task or you tell Ren the truth about how you know him. That's not a request," Yashiro said and Rikuu nodded.

"Thank you so much for understanding," he said before going back to join Ren at the table.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter One**

AmbersAndEmeralds: reading your review made me happy 😊 Hope I didn't disappoint.

Ashenvale: Thank you, I hope I was able to keep your interest

Brennakai: Well you're going to have to wait to find that out 😉

Guineapigs1: I'm glad you liked it and hopefully you liked chapter two as well.

Kris XD: Hope I didn't disappoint with Chapter Two

PaulaGaTo: You're going to have to wait but I'm glad you liked the chapter 😊


	3. Chapter 3 - Like Cruella Deville

**AN:** I've been updating quite a bit today but with some of my remaining energy, I wanted to work on this fic because it's different than my others. I hope that you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Three – Like Cruella Deville**

" _Why is your dad so ugly?" "Maybe it's hereditary" "Do you think that one day your face is going to look like that?" "I'm surprised your dad isn't hiding in some creepy old opera house with a random boat."_

 _Those were the things that RIkuu was always hearing from the kids at his middle school. He had always known his father with his face like that. He had seen the odd picture of his dad before the attack happened that had left his face like that but…Rikuu hadn't paid attention to the scars on his dad's face, he had paid attention to the love in his dad's heart._

 _He sighed as he came into the house and saw his mother come up to him, "Hi, welcome home," she smiled at him happily. "Your father is on an important call right now with the firm so if you could keep your voice low?" she asked him as she smoothed down his hair._

" _Mom, they were doing it again," Rikuu said as he looked at his mother._

" _They were doing what again?" Kyoko asked as she hung Rikuu's bag up on the coat peg._

" _Making fun of dad," Rikuu shrugged and Kyoko tried not to let the guilt be shown too much on her face. "Are you sure that there's no amount of plastic surgery which will cover them, we're in the United States not some small country like Japan."_

" _First of all, I'm from Japan," Kyoko winked before sighing, "and your father has sought treatment many many times for them but they don't want to run the risk of infection." Kyoko flinched as she thought about that horrifying moment. "Besides, it isn't what he looks like that's important. It's the hard work that he goes through for this family, the passion he has for his job, and the love he shares with all of us."_

 _Rikuu nodded before hearing a knock on the door, "Is that Alyssa?" he asked and saw Kyoko approach the door. Before she could say anything else, she was pushing Rikuu up the stairs._

" _I don't want you to come down no matter what happens, if you really love me you'll go into your father's office and lock the two of you inside and let me handle this," she said although RIkuu had no clue how she could operate her body which looked like a ragdoll that had been left in the freezer. What on earth was happening?_

" _Mom?" he asked and Kyoko looked at him, her eyes begging him._

" _It'll be okay," she said and Rikuu wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more, "Sweetheart, I love you so much, it'll be okay."_

…..

…..

Thank god the Yukihito residence had carpeted floors because rolling off the couch and onto a wood or tiled floor would hurt a hell of a lot more than this carpet. Rikuu groaned as he rubbed his shoulder and had to take a few deep breaths to remind himself of what was going on. Thankfully he adapted about as well as his mother to things like this. He pushed himself up as he saw someone approaching him and smiled painfully. He hated that dream.

"You look like death," Yashiro said as he looked at the teenager who was now as white as the sheets he had been sleeping in and looked as if the life had been sucked out of him with some plumber's brother's vacuum cleaner.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Rikuu replied. He sat down on the sofa and wrapped his arms around him as he tried not to throw up or go into a panic attack. He wondered what would happen to him if he successfully stopped that monster from ruining his parents' lives. Would he wake up one day with different memories and just go about his day as if nothing had ever happened? Would he even remember this?

"Hanazono-san," Yashiro said as Rikuu looked up at him cluelessly, "Can I get you anything?"

"Hanazo-?" Rikuu asked confused as he tried to think through where that might have come up. He smiled before sleepily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Sorry, I had to give that name so that dad wouldn't know who I am," he said before Yashiro rolled his eyes. "I've got an uncommon last name, alright?" Rikuu said defensively.

"I know it isn't Tsuruga unless he legally changed his name," Yashiro smiled as he helped straighten the bedsheets. Rikuu looked down sleepily and laughed before speaking without thinking.

"Yeah, Hizuri is just as -" he turned to see Yashiro's jaw drop and he kicked himself for this. He was already screwing things up and he hadn't come any closer to creating a plan to stop that man. Rikuu sighed and looked down, "Dad's a Hizuri, okay? Apparently that's like royalty in this country so he doesn't like using it or didn't…he used Hizuri when he was at the law firm."

"Ren is related to Kuu?" Yashiro said slowly so that he could figure it out, "Is he a nephew or like a second or third cousin or maybe he used that name because Kyoko called him her fa-"

"Dad's real name is Kuon Hizuri. My grandfather is Kuu Hizuri. My name is Rikuu Hizuri, do you sense a pattern here?" he asked and Yashiro looked at him still in shock. "Grandfather's kind of like the overarching patriarch of our family though I know that he didn't sign up for the job," Rikuu looked down at the floor guiltily. "Could you please act like you don't know this about dad, it would really really help me out if he didn't know that you know."

"You do know that I'm a big fan of your grandfather, right?" Yashiro asked excitedly and Rikuu shrugged.

"That's cool because you're the next in line to have guardianship of us if anything happens to grandma and grandpa," Rikuu said as Yashiro watched him, "Oh yeah, you're there in the future as well but you do desk work for LME. You didn't want to take on another client after what happened to Dad. You're like the head of the acting department or something like that."

Yashiro looked at him. He wanted to start asking if this kid was just speaking nonsense. He didn't seem to be as much of a secret keeper as his parents had been but probably in his time he didn't need to be. It would get worse if a lot of people found out these things and Yashiro wanted to help Ren and Kyoko as much as he was able to as well.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Yashiro asked and Rikuu shook his head.

"More of a bad memory," he said as Yashiro looked at him. "Do you know that cutting human skin is just like cutting leather, well apart from the smell. You see it have that kind of a texture, that springiness," Rikuu whispered as he looked straight ahead of him and Yashiro watched him cautiously, what was this boy talking about? It seemed such a dark and per- "Like Cruella Deville," Rikuu told him, "You know how in that movie, she wanted to skin the puppies to make a coat that's what…that's what happened to Dad," he whispered before his entire body started shaking as he entered a full blown panic attack with Yashiro doing his best to calm him down.

….

….

As they entered LME together, Rikuu kept looking around at how different it looked from when he had visited. It had been much more modern when he and Alyssa had last been here but there were still a lot of similarities. He had only been able to come here with his mother, his father didn't hate the people inside of the building but he hated the reminder of what he had had taken from him. Despite all of the pain that his father had been through, he had still done his best to be a good dad, he had still done his best for the family that loved him before it was stolen from him.

"I think that we should talk to Lory, if nothing else then we can try to get you an audition," Yashiro said as Rikuu's eyes widened.

"I can't talk to Boss, he'll throw me out of the building for being really bad at acting. I need to just do an assistant job or you could just say that I'm here to see my friend or -" he tried but Yashiro gave him a look that said, trust me, I know what's best.

"I'm going to be working with Kyoko today but there is still an hour before that happens and I think that seeing Lory would be the best thing for the two of us to do right now," Yashiro sighed. He hadn't had to babysit for a long time and whilst Rikuu was mostly a mature adult who was probably even more mature than Ren in some ways, he still wasn't used to looking out for a teenager.

"Look, you're not my dad," Rikuu argued, "I think this is a mistake and –"

"We have already well established whom your father is," Yashiro said and Rikuu awkwardly nodded. "I think that getting another perspective on what is going on might be able to allow us at least some access to finding this man."

Rikuu nodded and closed his eyes, "Tell me that you got an appointment at the very least," he said before the two of them stopped when they heard a loud gasp and the president came over in an outfit of a British naval officer from an unknown period.

"Tally ho!" he called out as he came over to the two of them, "Pardon the phrase but oh my god," he said as he looked at Rikuu and Yashiro took a step back not knowing what to say. "You look just like my favorite result of that mashup game."

Rikuu stared at the president in shock as he heard that repeat in his head? What was he talking about? What was the mashup game? He turned to Yashiro who looked extremely surprised as well. He bowed quickly, "Hello, I'm Hanazono Rikuu. It's an honor to meet you. I hope that it's okay that Yukihito-san let me in here."

"Yashiro, you've played the mashup game right?" Lory asked as he rubbed his chin just staring at Rikuu in wonder. "He looks just like that mashup of Ren and Kyoko if they were to have a child, of course he does have a lot more of Ren's traits."

"Those are that accurate?" Rikuu asked stunned before putting a hand over his mouth. He lowered it and then tried to laugh but it came out very uneasy, "I mean. I never expect those things to come out looking like a human being, aren't they just working with pixels?" he asked as Yashiro looked at him.

"You are uncannily similar to Tsuruga," Lory commented before pulling up a picture on his phone. It showed a picture of Kyoko on one side and a picture of Ren on the other and right in the middle was a picture that was an exact likeness of Rikuu. "That is just…amazing and that you'd be here."

"Would it make things better or worse if I said I was from the future?" Rikuu asked, using the same words that he said to Yashiro outside of the restaurant which was not Dennys even if that was what the so-called writer had in their mind when writing that scene.

"Oh better," Lory laughed as he studied the picture, "So much better, young man."

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you for reviewing Chapter Two**

AmbersAndEmeralds: He is a bit like Kyoko in personality but he definitely looks like Ren. It's a little sad that I'm such a bad artist or I'd try and draw a picture for you. Rikuu is extremely good looking so maybe I'll make him a model in the current time.

Ashenvale: Hopefully you didn't cry for _too_ long and yes, he has some help and soon will be helped again

Guineapigs1: He'll be meeting Kyoko in the next chapter which will definitely be interesting

Kris XD: Glad to hear you like it 😊

Paulagato: Or something else since this man got put in prison the first time but you'll find out what that is later on 😉


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Her

**AN:** Thank you so much for your patience in my updates, I am very thankful for them. I hope to update in the future on Sundays but I'm having kind of a down day so thought I'd update the new chapters I do have tonight. Hope you enjoy. Also thank you so much for supporting me in an unconventional fic, I appreciate that a lot.

 **Chapter Four – Meeting Her**

Rikuu sighed as he sat very formally with Yashrio and Lory in the president's office. He looked down at the cup of tea that he was holding. His parents had often told him to treat these men with respect but since they were very good family friends, it was hard to border the line between the respect that his father had always striven for and professional respect.

"It's amazing," Lory commented as he watched the boy in front of him, "There really are beings that come from the future. I mean, what you've just shown me is proof that there are such things," he said as he looked again at the family picture that Rikuu kept with him. "I mean, how else would you know these things and you do look a lot like your father."

"Apart from when I told him who I was he thought I was messing around with him," Rikuu admitted with a weak smile. "He's a little scary, have you noticed that?"

"Solemn is the word that I might use," Yashiro said as he tried to think about Ren's very professional attitude. He even carried it into when he flirted with Kyoko. Those eyes when he was really trying to be professional were especially intimidating.

"No, I think scary is the best choice of words," Lory said as he looked at Rikuu. "So, you're here because you think time travel is fun?" he asked and Rikuu looked at him. He could see the playfulness in Lory's eyes but he wasn't in the mood for games. The things that had happened in his own timeline were still haunting him and if he hadn't have run into the wooded area, he would never have met up with the fairies.

"My father, I'd like to save him but I'd especially like to save my mother," Rikuu said before he sighed, "I think it was the same event happening that led to both of their deaths," he said and Lory looked at him with a sad expression before nodding quietly.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened, who -"

"My dad, he got hurt when he tried to protect my mother from someone who was stalking her. Despite the fact that the stalker had a weapon, my dad protected my mother and they each realized how deeply in love they were with each other…that I think they are with each other. Well, the guy was thrown into jail but he got let out early and he found out where we lived. He killed my father and then tore off his…" Rikuu shivered as tears entered his eyes. Even now it was so hard for him to say, "he skinned him," he finally said as Yashiro looked very taken aback and Lory looked horrified, "In front of me and my mother and I was left with the body as she was taken. She never came back the same and had to be put in a mental health facility for her own safety. I had been visiting her for a year but then she decided to kill herself," he said as he looked in front of him.

"Are you serious?" Yashiro asked and Rikuu nodded, he felt very exposed at this point. Having told this much of his story wasn't something he had been planning on. He only hoped that it helped prove his point about needing to find the stalker and stop the cycle of events.

"Do you have someone who you live with in your time or do you -" he said before Rikuu cut him off.

"My sister and I live with our grandparents," RIkuu said and Lory nodded with understanding, "It took them some time to be able to cope with what happened to my father but they are amazing people. They have made so many sacrifices for us and yet they ask for nothing in return."

"That does sound like Shuuhei," Lory nodded and Rikuu smiled at that.

"If it wasn't for grandfather then I might not have seen any of my parents acting. Because of the scars, Dad could never act again so he managed to go through law school in half the time it would take everyone else and he started practicing at a firm where he was made partner before his death, Mom felt so tormented by what happened to Dad that she didn't show us anything either," he explained and Yashiro nodded. That did sound in character for the two of them.

"Are you sure that you're not here to dig up dirt and win money betting on sports games?" Lory joked, trying to bring some comedy into this extremely serious conversation between the three of them. Rikuu looked at him before rolling his eyes and shook his head. "As solemn as you say that your father is, I think that you've inherited that as well."

RIkuu looked at his hands, "I promise you, I never used to be like this. I used to know how it felt to have fun, how it felt to be alive but being witness to seeing what happened to Dad, I don't want to do that anymore. My parents expect me to live but it's hard to live without them."

Lory nodded slowly, "I've got an idea for you though," he said as he gestured to Rikuu who stared at him

"An idea?" he asked before leaning forwards, "What is it? Do you think that it would really help?"

"Well," Lory smiled, "Since you are the offspring of Love Me member number zero and Love Me member number one," he caught Yashiro's smile, "I want you to be the first uniformed male member of the team."

"Seriously?" Rikuu asked, "Wearing _that thing_?" he asked and Lory sighed.

"It would definitely bring you closer to Kyoko," he said before RIkuu nodded. He needed to get close to his mother in order to have a chance at stopping the future stalking from happening.

…

…

Pink was definitely not a color that worked on most people, at least not this pink. Apparently all the Love Me uniforms were already unisex, or so the president had told him and so all that they needed was to pick one out that Rikuu could slip on in order to talk to his mother and start formulating a plan which would save her life. This was a lot of work but his family was worth it, to avoid what had happened in his own past was worth it.

Rikuu followed Lory down the hallway before seeing him approach a younger version of his mother wearing a skirt and blouse and sitting with a straight back and her hands in her lap.

"Miss Mogami," Lory said as he stared her down, "Did I not tell you that this was for a Love Me duty?" he asked her and Kyoko's back straightened even more, "I mean, if you think that you're so famous now that you don't have to go through protocol then that is something that we need to discuss in my office."

Kyoko stood up, giving a salute to the president before falling down into a bow.

"I'm sorry, I came here straight from a work engagement and I didn't have the outfit on me. I'm sorry. I don't mean to go above my station, you know that I am very very grateful for all you've done for me and how much you help me. I'll go and put on my spare right away," she said and Lory sighed.

"Well, how about you do that later," Lory said, "now, I might have to give one of the most boring job assignments that I've done for years. This really hurts my heart. Such a simple assignment, at least make it interesting with danger or with dragons or…"

"I'll take boring and simple," Kyoko said with a weak smile as she looked at the president. Was this job really going to be as boring and simple as the president was making it out to be? Surely she wasn't _that_ lucky.

"I need you to be a mentor for Rikuu here," he said and Kyoko tilted her head to look at the guy who was going to be an open member of the Love Me unit. She blinked, surprised to see a guy pulling off the shocking pink of the uniform.

"Uh, sure," Kyoko said slowly and Lory looked at her, "I mean, yes, Mr. President Sir," she said with another salute and RIkuu had to smile. His mother had often acted in this way when outside of the house around people who were her superiors. She always had these moments that her dad said were absolutely adorable and Rikuu could see just how her attitude had kept his dad motivated despite everything going to hell around him.

Lory cast a look at Rikuu who immediately bowed formally to the past version of his mother, "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Rikuu, I hope to learn a lot from you, Kyoko-san," he said and Kyoko blinked at him before seeming to study him as if he were an alien that just fell down from the sky.

"Do you have fairy blood?" she asked as Lory looked between them and Rikuu paused.

"I have the blood of a fairy prince, if that's what you're saying," he said and Kyoko looked him over. She really didn't know whether she was imagining that he looked so much like Corn or not. Did fairies all look the same? Was Corn not considered magically gor-no no Corn was handsome and gorgeous, he was the fairy prince and all the other fairies were below him, that was just how things worked.

"That's amazing, have you ever met…well I have a friend who is …interested in fairies," Kyoko said as her cheeks turned red as she thought about Corn and how the two of them had met one another in Guam. She didn't know whether royal families met with the subjects in the fairy kingdoms very often but she really hoped that Corn wasn't too lonely not being on earth. He had seemed to not like being surrounded by fairy maids and fairy butlers in his fairy palace.

"Prince Corn says hello," Rikuu whispered to her and Kyoko grinned widely as she heard that.

"I knew that you were related to fairies," she said as Rikuu tried to keep himself from laughing over how excited she was. This reminded him of when he was a kid and she would tell him fairy tale stories, he always thought that she was doing it for their benefit but it seemed that that was how she acted even without having children. "Are you sure you'll be okay living in the earth realm, Corn was only able to live here for a very short period of time."

"In order to chase my dreams of being an actor, I think I'll be able to do it," Rikuu told her as he kept watching her, studying her to make sure he didn't slip up anywhere.

"Don't they have fairy theatres or fairy movies in fairyland?" she asked before looking down sadly and sighing. "Well, I guess since the fairies would be surrounded by all of that magic anyway, they wouldn't have to imagine things like us humans do but it does seem sad. I guess that's why Corn liked coming down to earth so much."

Rikuu nodded along before he noticed that Ren was staring at him firmly as if attempting to make him vanish just by staring at him. Rikuu took a deep breath in, he hoped that he wouldn't come over. He didn't know how to juggle both of his parents' younger forms at the same time yet.

When he heard footsteps of a wide gait, he knew that he wouldn't be that lucky.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

AmbersandEmeralds: The stalking is really really bad much worse than Sho or Reino who would be kitten angels compared to this apple eating death god 😉 I love reading your excitement over the story plot

Guineapigs1: Then hopefully you will have enjoyed this chapter 😊

Kris XD: Yay because that's what I'd like for you to imagine

MWEH: Lory definitely has some skills 😉

Nu2: I'm glad you liked it 😊


	5. Chapter 5 - Ren Tsuruga's Skin

**AN:** Thank you for your patience with this fic, I hope you enjoy the chapter 😊

 **Chapter Five – Ren Tsuruga's Skin**

Ren managed to slow his breaths down before he got in front of Rikuu, he hummed and raised an eyebrow as he stared at the boy. This was someone who knew his identity, who somehow knew some details about him including some of the scripts available to him before even he did, and now they were getting close to Kyoko. He didn't want to risk the chance of this boy hurting her.

"Mogami-san," he said before raising an eyebrow to Rikuu, "I see that you've got a friend with you today. I didn't think that that color actu-"

"I know Kuu-sama," Rikuu said as Kuon frowned at him before showing surprise. He took a step back and Kyoko turned to Rikuu.

"Really, that's amazing. Father isn't here that often so it must have been a really big shock to have met him. Of course, I think that Father might know a few things about mysterious beings, he's really a great actor and he lives in America so maybe he's seen them too," Kyoko said with a wide smile and Ren looked at Rikuu, almost glaring at him.

"Mogami-san, please don't have let this boy drive you into any more fantasies," he said and Kyoko paused looking down.

"Corn isn't a fantasy, I've met him again and he's not a fantasy," Kyoko argued and Rikuu bowed his head. He didn't want to hear his parents fighting but he was glad that he could be with his parents again, with his family. He couldn't help but smile at the intensity and passion that was brought forward during the interaction.

"Is there a reason why you're smiling?" Ren asked and Kyoko looked at him.

"You always do that, you always act in your smug way Tsuruga-san," she argued as she caught both males off guard. Ren took a step back as if he had been slapped and Rikuu felt his body shaking. No, no he couldn't be screwing everything up for them. They needed to fall in love and get together and conceive him. His entire future was based on them _not_ arguing.

"I'm sorry," he said to them, "I…" he looked down and tried to figure it out. He turned to Kyoko, "May I have five minutes to breathe?" he asked and Kyoko nodded. Rikuu walked over to the side of the room and took out his wallet.

The picture…his eyes widened as he saw that though his father had some scars, he wasn't in as bad shape as he had been when Rikuu had last looked at the photograph. His mother was smiling happily and looking more glamorous and he and his sister were both there. Did that mean that this was a positive change? He felt his chest tighten, if there were positive changes then there could definitely be negative ones as well.

…..

…

"So, you think that it's okay to tease anyone on the Love Me team, Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked as she challenged him and Ren took a step back in shock. Since when was he the bad guy in all of this? "It must be really hard to hear you criticize him. I mean, everyone looks up to you and I was hurt in the past by how you treated me."

Ren sighed and put a hand on his forehead, "That kid is…he's somewhat strange," he said and Kyoko stood firm.

"People have said the same thing about me. Do you think that I deserve to be mistreated because I'm strange?" she asked and Ren looked at her and closed his eyes.

"No, Mogami-san, I wouldn't want to treat you that way at all," he admitted before looking over to where Rikuu was. "I think maybe I should apologize," he thought aloud and Kyoko looked at him.

"I agree with that," she said before dropping down into a bow as it finally dawned on her the situation that she was in. "I mean, I agree with that Tsuruga-san, I didn't meant to step above my level as a younger and less experienced actor, please don't use this as -"

"It was quite refreshing," Ren laughed softly, "Hearing you tell me off and stand up to me. I really did find it to be a change from the usual, you should try it more often," he said before giving her a thumbs up and Kyoko paled. Was he being sarcastic with her!? He was definitely being sarcastic with her.

Ren walked over to Rikuu trying his best to stay neutral and closed his eyes, "Hey," he said quietly and Rikuu looked at him dropping his wallet. "I…wanted to apolo-" he looked down at the wallet and paused as he picked it up despite Rikuu trying desperately to stop him. "This is…" Ren looked at it before looking from side to side, "a really good joke," he said uncomfortably as he held the wallet in his hands and then stared at Rikuu who was looking at him painfully.

"Do you know this is?" Ren asked in shock as he handed the wallet back to Rikuu. It definitely looked like an older form of him and Kyoko but maybe there were other couples who looked like that. Maybe the reason why this boy was so clingy was because he actually reminded him of a younger version of his…

This kid had said that Kuon was his father and that he was born to the Hizuris but this didn't make any sense. It wasn't like one of the weird scenarios that floated around in Kyoko's head. "I…" he looked away, "I can't be here right now. I…I need to process this."

"I'm from the future," Rikuu said, "something really bad is going to happen," he said to Ren as he looked at his back. Rikuu bowed his head as he wrapped an arm around himself, "I would really appreciate speaking with my dad, I haven't spoken to him as his son since his murder."

Ren took a few more breaths, "I'm really sorry," he said as he tried to steady himself, "I am truly sorry but I need some time to think about this, to…deal with this. I'm really sorry," he said not even looking at Rikuu. This whole situation freaked him out. He walked away from Rikuu wishing he could do something more than just apologize to the teenager.

As he left, Kyoko came closer to Rikuu and saw the heartbreak on his face. He held to his picture and quickly walked away from Kyoko. He looked at the image, his dad looked happy in it despite having some scars but there were major scars that had gone and his mother looked like a true actress in it. Did that mean things were getting better?

Rikuu felt something on his thumb as he saw a new picture that he hadn't seen before, was that possible? Was having new things added even possible? He looked at it and saw that it was a picture of his father and him and his sister at their current ages but his dad didn't even look human anymore. He had had skin peeled back from certain areas and the stitches could be seen but he was still trying to smile.

Rikuu felt a slight relief as he looked at it. Did this mean the incident had happened but his dad had survived, been truly disfigured but alive? Wasn't that what he wanted? Rikuu shivered as he looked at it but then closed his eyes, "I'm doing my best, Dad. I really am trying my best and I'm not going to give up," he looked in the direction where Ren had gone. He really wanted to be in his dad's arms right this moment.

"Is everything okay?" Kyoko asked and Rikuu shoved the wallet into his pocket, maybe he should stop carrying around these photographs, they were causing people to find out who he really was far too quickly for him to feel any kind of safety around it.

"Yeah, yeah…I was just thinking about my father," he said and Kyoko smiled softly. "I mean, I know that you don't really have a father, he was just some person who made up a fake name to steal files," Rikuu paled. He really should have his jaw wired shut. He had to try to build a character, try to act.

"Uh, yeah," Kyoko nodded, "Do you know that because you're from the fairy kingdom?"

"Yes, everyone knows you in the fairy kingdom," Rikuu said quickly. "I mean, Prince Corn adores you and since he's part of the royal lineage, we have a lot of information that was….you know, given to us about you," he said and Kyoko hummed.

"All right," she said slowly, "but I don't think you should tell Tsuruga-san that you're a fairy, there are a lot of nonbelievers out there….but let's get to work," she said with a grin.

…..

…..

"So, I think you're right," Yashiro said as he looked at the new picture that had appeared in the wallet. He turned back to the picture before and then sighed. "Your theory about Kuon somehow surviving his attempted murder but coming out in bad shape about it," Yashiro looked down, "Should I be using Ren or Kuon."

"Kuon's my father," Rikuu sighed, "And I've totally screwed this whole thing up. He wasn't supposed to find out about it, that's what is making everything change. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he saw how bad of a person I am and decided never to even date my mother. He could just avoid her because he doesn't want a messed-up kid."

Yashiro sighed again as he tried to think through any options that they might have. He was just about to comment on the matter again when there was a buzzer for his apartment building. He walked over to the door and pressed the answer button. "Hello, Yukihito speaking."

"Yashiro," Ren said weakly, "May I come up? Is Rikuu there?"

"Rikuu is here and certainly, I'll let you in," he said before doing so. Yashiro walked over to where Rikuu was trembling "I'm sure that it's going to be okay. Ren is a really nice guy when you get to…well I'm sure you know how nice he is."

"Yeah, but…telling him what he now knows," Rikuu said nervously. "I mean, if he just decides to reject the whole idea of it, if he feels that being with Mom is too weird then I've destroyed not only my life but the life of my sister as well and…I just…"

"Hey," Ren said as he entered the apartment and then saw Rikuu about to have a panic attack because of how nervous he was. Ren shared a weak smile with Yashiro before walking over to the teenager and getting into a kneeling seated position in front of him. "Rikuu," he said gently, "I'm sorry that I wasn't ready to listen before, I think I'm ready now but I'm not sure. It's just…it's very hard being told that…"

"If you don't want to be my father, it's okay. I pretty much earned the right to not exist," Rikuu said as he dropped into a seated bow reminiscent of his mother's.

"First of all, I want kids when I'm older and especially if I marry Mogami-san," Ren said as he looked at him. "Not being ready for time traveling kids is a lot different than wanting to have them when I'm ready and there have been a lot of strange coincidences going on and I'd like to figure out what they are. I also think that your acting skills could do with some improvement."

"Well, you're not really an actor in the future yourself," Rikuu replied and Kuon looked at him confused.

"All I've ever wanted to do is act, what -"

"I'm here so that you _can_ act," Rikuu told him, "There's an event that I have to stop but there's a waiting period before that happens," he looked down, "If you want to see what happens to you in the future," he whispered before turning to the new picture, "Here," he said and Ren looked at it completely horrified.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you, reviewers of Chapter Four**

AmbersAndEmeralds, Ashenvale, Crazy4Animation, KrisXD, MetroNeko, MWAH, Paulagato

 **Response to Reviews**

Thank you so much for your patience, I hope that you enjoy the development when it comes to Ren. We'll have to see what happens with Ren but he's definitely going to offer acting lessons to Rikuu. Thank you so much everybody for your support of this fic.


	6. Chapter 6 - Changes

**AN:** Hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing the last part 😊

 **Chapter Six - Changes**

Ren looked at the picture in front of him confused, on the first picture it was him and Kyoko with Rikuu and another child that Ren was assuming was their daughter. However, although Kyoko looked gorgeous as always, he was badly scarred and looked as if he had been in a fight years ago. He flipped to the second picture and his facial expression showed his horror over what was in front of him. His skin seemed to be sewn together as if some ragdoll, pieces of it didn't sit right and he was barely recognizable.

His body shook and he looked back at Rikuu as he handed him his wallet. He opened his mouth to say something but seeing that was chilling and personally he felt pretty terrified of what he had just seen. He blinked at him before shifting and then looked at the floor trying to collect his thoughts.

"I came back for a reason, this isn't just a vacation for me," Rikuu told him and Ren nodded trying to wrap his head around what he had just seen and what else was happening. This felt unreal and definitely creepy. Rikuu had just shown him a picture that made Ren feel as if he had witnessed his own death, he felt his body colder than it had been when Rick had died, was that selfish? That was definitely selfish.

"That photograph," he said, "the second one, my skin, I'm guessing that's not from a skin infection," he told him and Rikuu sighed, pushing his hair back.

"That picture's new, I hadn't seen it until today which must mean that I must have changed something…for the better," he said and Ren looked at him in horror, what on earth was he talking about when he said for the better? Better than what?! Better than having all of hi skin missing forever? Yeah, maybe it would be better than that.

"When I left, when I asked the fairies to preserve my little sister and myself," he saw Ren's confusion, "yes, there are actual fairies, you were dead and you had been dead for a year…a bit over a year," he admitted and Ren stared at him. "Mom was committed to a mental ward of a hospital and she had killed herself that morning."

"So you had neither of us in your timeline?" Ren asked as he tried to figure this out, "Were you living alone?"

"Like you would ever have it set up to do that," Rikuu said with a roll of his eyes but then realized that all of this was new information to his future father, "No, no, we um…we've been raised and living with our grandparents for the past year," he tried to explain and Kuon nodded. "They are really wonderful people. Grandfather took a lot of time to talk to me, help me with my grief, however they were devastated by your murder, we all were."

"I was…murdered?" Ren asked slowly, the look of horror still on his face.

Rikuu nodded, "You were murdered in my time line but you might not have been in this one," he pointed to the photo, "However, the incident that killed you must have occurred because when you were murdered, the person who killed you, he thought it was hilarious to skin you. I don't know if you were alive at all or completely dead when he did it, but he skinned you."

"and when you say skinned," Ren said slowly and Rikuu sighed.

"How many definitions for that word are there?" he asked and Ren blinked back, "I mean that that murderer, he killed you and then he cut off all your skin, said something about making a coat. It scarred Mom when she saw you that way, after being raped by the murderer, she was driven mad and she was sent to live in a mental hospital for her protection and for the protection of my sister and myself. I went to visit her as much as I could but…she struggled with the grief of losing you and the madness caused by someone skinning you and she killed herself and that's when I came back."

"That doesn't sound like your mother," Ren argued and Rikuu gave him a roll of his eyes and a bored look. "I mean wouldn't she be more interested in getting her revenge for the crime? That was always what she would do at this time."

"Mom was once known for getting her revenge but the stalker pursued her because he wanted her and you were seen as someone in his way, something blocking him from getting what he wanted and when crazy guys like that are stopped from getting what they want they might as well get rid of the problem," Rikuu sighed. He wanted to throw up after explaining all of this to his father.

Why was this his job to tell him? Why was this all resting on him?

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again before closing his eyes and the next thing he knew he had broken down crying. Ren moved forwards before embracing the crying teenager, he sat down next to him and somehow it felt right. Somehow having Rikuu's body resting upon his felt right and Kuon felt that everything was true, everything that Rikuu had said and that he was his father but that story was too painful for him to hear.

"I love your mother," Ren told him and Rikuu nodded.

"I know," he admitted and smiled, "I mean, if you didn't then I wouldn't be alive. I'm not saying that you should avoid Mom, that wouldn't help anybody but I just want you to be alive, I want both of you to be alive."

Ren looked down and nodded, "Maybe if you tell me more about how it started, how that stalker as you called him stalked Kyoko then we can try to come up with a plan and stop it from happening."

"I don't know anymore," Rikuu said, "Can I go on a walk, I need some air."

Ren looked at him before taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, "Here, this is my address. I want you to stay with me if that's okay with you," he said and Rikuu's eyes light up a little.

"Are you sure that's okay?" he asked and Ren nodded.

"I want you there," he said and Rikuu smiled.

"Then I would really like to be there," he replied and with one last hug from his father, he went out on a walk to clear his head.

…..

…..

Rikuu loved nature, it was something that he had learned from his dad when he was a small boy. Even though, up until the age of four, Kuon would always take these walks by himself, he had started to go with Rikuu when he was old enough to really enjoy the outside in the same way Kuon had when he was that age. Even though Rikuu would often hear people calling his father a freak, he really loved spending the time with him.

As Rikuu picked up his pace and started to go at a gentle jog, he noticed that there was a pond and ran over to it. It sparkled just as the one had which had brought him here and he couldn't help but wonder if it would speed things up a little bit more.

"Hello, Rikuu? How is it going?" he saw one of the fairies from before saying and Rikuu looked at her before bowing his head. He was starting to get used to fairies now, as troubling a thought as that was.

"It's…It's…I have no idea, I have no idea if I'm screwing everything up," he said and the fairy shook her head.

"No, you're making it better," she said and then grinned, "I wanted to offer you a gift but you can only use it for six hours, that's all the magic that we can give to you."

"Okay," Rikuu smiled hoping it would be something like super strength or the ability to find out where this stalker was before he made any move or the power to heal even the most deadly of wounds.

"We've made it so that you can go home but you can return right here within six hours and I assure you that you want to," she said and Rikuu looked at her.

"Why would I do that?" he asked and the fairy sighed.

"To see the changes and to give Alyssa a big hug from us," she said and Rikuu nodded weakly. He shrugged and stepped to the very edge.

"And if I jump into the same pond as before then I'll come back to this time?" he asked and the fairy smiled.

"This very day," she said and Rikuu sighed, he rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath and falling in, here goes nothing.

…..

…..

Rikuu blinked as he woke up in his bed in his own house, he heard the sound of something popping or shooting and he sat up completely startled by it. Was someone killing his parents or worse Alyssa? No. He couldn't let them do that. He ran down the stairs but the door wasn't open, there wasn't anyone strange inside. Instead he went to the kitchen and saw his father standing by the stove cooking bacon. He had only a few stitches, much much less than that second picture.

"Dad?" he asked before smiling at the older Kuon who looked back at him with a small smile. Rikuu couldn't help but run over and throw his arms around his father.

Kuon sighed, "It's that day isn't it?" he asked and Rikuu looked at him confused, Kuon brushed his son's hair back and grinned at him, "It's a good thing the other one of you is with their grandparents," he said and Rikuu looked at him.

"The other one of me?" he asked and Kuon paused.

"You don't know that this is the changed timeline," he said and Rikuu looked at him.

"Changed…timeline?" he asked and Kuon nodded.

"You created a separate timeline, I can't believe you don't get this unless…" he paused, "I thought you were at your grandparents. Well, this is going to be awkward to explain to you and you're going to think that I'm crazy but well, people can time travel," he said as he attempted to stay calm and had even turned the heat on the stove down.

"No, no I know that but…I didn't make things better in my timeline, this is something new?" he asked and Kuon sighed, "I mean, wasn't I supposed to go back to my own timeline where you were alive and…" Kuon looked at him sadly.

"I can't tell you what happened, I'm sorry," he apologized and Rikuu stared at him, "Look, I really can't tell you how it ends but I'm so proud of you and so thankful that you did what you did," he said before looking at the stove, "If you hadn't come back in time to change it then, well…this wouldn't have been possible."

"This?" he asked and Kuon looked at him.

"This happiness, both myself and Kyoko are famous actors in America and we're able to provide you and Alyssa with everything that you need but I'm sorry, I can't have you stay here," he said and Rikuu stared at him uncomfortably.

"You can't have me stay here?" he asked and Rikuu bit his top lip, "But the photographs, those are from my timeline, right?"

"Yes," Kuon said awkwardly, "They are and they're not…listen to me, you're my son and I love you, even if a Rikuu from a third timeline came into this house, they would still be my son, but you can't stay here," he said and Rikuu looked at him.

"Because of the other Rikuu?" he asked and Kuon bowed his head.

"Because you're not done, you're not even close to done and you standing here proves it," he looked at him seeing the clothes he was wearing, "if I recall correctly, I've just found out the truth about you and you're going to go back and try to tell me that you went forward in time and I'm going to try not to believe you and….you're just…not done," he said and Rikuu looked at him confused.

"I'm not done," he said as he saw the sadness in Kuon's eyes.

"Not by a long shot, you haven't made…your move yet and you standing here proves that," Kuon sighed before hugging Rikuu close. "I love you. I love you and I am so grateful that you're my son. I will always love you please understand that but you need to go back, if you don't go back none of this will be possible."

Rikuu blinked before nodding. He had no idea what his move was but he knew that his dad was being serious with him. He would have to figure out what move he had to make because it didn't seem that this version of his father was ever going to let him in on the secret.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five**

Crazy4Animation, Ivy, Kris XD, MWEH, Paulagato, SomethingMysterious

 **Response to Reviews**

I actually don't have that much time on my hands so sometimes my words get muddled, you can always choose not to read it, I don't mind. I'm glad so many people are loving the story and you'll be able to see how different characters react with Rikuu


	7. Chapter 7 - We're Related

**AN:** Thank you for choosing to continue supporting this fic, please enjoy this chapter 😊

 **Chapter Seven – We're Related**

Rikuu wanted this moment to last for so much longer. He was with his dad who had been able to listen to him about what was going on in his life and was willing to fully commit himself to listening and learning and he was able to hear that his father had achieved his dream, that he had become a Hollywood actor and that not only he but Kyoko were living a good life.

Still, it seemed every twenty minutes or so, his father would stress on how important it was for him to go back and fix the past. Rikuu wasn't even sure how he could fix the past but it didn't seem as easy as just going back and convincing Ren that there was a way to make things better. Rikuu stood as he let the breakfast settle in his stomach. He went over to the window and Kuon watched him.

"So, what is the best way of getting you to listen to me?" Rikuu asked and Kuon smiled.

"I'm a bit stubborn, right?" he asked before running a hand through his blond hair, he hummed and his expression changed for a moment as he seemed to remember something that saddened him. However, he soon schooled it into one of a neutral emotion and then stared at Rikuu. "You just have to keep repeating it to me, use emotional tethers like my parents, acting, your mother. Keep me reminded that I have to do this for a happy future with Kyoko."

"That's going to keep your mind o-"

"Focused," Kuon nodded and laughed, "During that time I made so many mistakes and clumsy errors that I wouldn't change but that embarrass me. I would worry about things that I should let go such as being myself but as long as I kept focus then I could continue. I know it's a lot to ask but keep me focused on stopping that man."

"And that will be how you stop him?" Rikuu asked curiously and Kuon paused.

"That is how he will be stopped, yes," he nodded and Rikuu hated the cryptic way that sounded. Why couldn't there just be a detailed plan and list of things to do. His father, well the father in this timeline, seemed to know what happened, how was Rikuu supposed to do the same thing were his father not to tell him.

Rikuu nodded, "Okay," he sighed, "I'll go back."

Kuon smiled, "Remember that I'm proud of you and I love you," he told him and Rikuu started to leave the house and nodded. "You're not alone even if it seems like you are. You're not alone."

"Thanks, Dad," he said and Kuon smiled with a nod. Rikuu left the house and his father behind.

…

…..

"Can I come in?" Rikuu asked as he stood in the doorway of the fancy apartment, his clothes soaking wet. Ren was staring at him, his eyes making their way down the teen's body in observing him before he nodded and stepped to the side to allow Rikuu into the apartment. "I can explain it but I'm not sure it'll make any sense."

"Very little that has to do with you makes sense," Ren said and Rikuu sighed, "Why should I ignore an explanation for one of the parts which might."

Rikuu stepped into the apartment and Ren walked off. Rikuu had heard stories about this apartment but he hadn't been able to really see it. It seemed…neat and organized but then that must be where his father's mind was right now. It was always nice to get your thoughts in order if you were pretending so whole-heartedly to be a completely new and different person.

Ren handed him a couple of towels and Rikuu bowed his head as he took them.

"I found you," he said and Ren nodded slowly, "I mean, it was you but it wasn't you. I went into the future," he said and Ren nodded, "I mean, I'm sorry if that sounds strange."

"Time travel really isn't strange to me anymore," Ren said, "Not after what you've been through and who you are. If you think the idea of time travel is going to give me pau-"

"You were alive and happy," RIkuu tried to tell him and Ren raised an eyebrow, "You talked to me, made me breakfast. You and Mom were Hollywood actors, very attractive and…and you were happy. It would have been a happy place for me to stay."

"And the fact that you haven't stayed," Ren said slowly, "That's because there was something wrong with the situ-"

"No, the older version of you said that I wasn't done, there was something that I or we needed to do. Unless that guy is done or Mom completes her trip without meeting him or Mom never meets him then it's not over. There has to be something that I'm missing but all you said that was I wasn't done," Rikuu said before feeling the tears in his eyes and Ren sighed, going over and wrapping his arms around his son. He was still getting accustomed to the idea that he had a child but it wasn't as if he were told to accept the impossible, Rikuu seemed like a child he might have.

"It's okay. We'll take it slowly, maybe you just need a distraction," Ren suggested and Rikuu looked at him.

"You said that you didn't believe me," he said and Ren put a hand to his forehead. He sighed heavily.

"It's hard to admit that I have a son that has travelled from the future but I don't know what other way to explain what is going on. I don't think that you just have photographs that change and it upset me to see the way I was but it changed with my knowledge, I want that better life, I want to believe in you," Ren said honestly, "and I do believe in you."

Rikuu nodded, he smiled at his father before thinking about the way things had been in the future. For some reason he doubted that he would enjoy that himself, that he at least wouldn't be going back with memories of what he had done and so he wouldn't be able to live knowing what he had done.

"Let me show you to where you'll be staying," Ren said before gesturing to the spare bedroom where Kyoko had stayed before. Ren watched as Rikuu stepped into the room and looked around, it was nice to know that he had a son with Kyoko especially a son who seemed so smart and brave and could be considered a model himself.

"Da—Ren," Rikuu said as he sat down on the bed, "I think it's going to be fine," he said trying to show his bravery and Kuon sighed. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, putting an arm around Rikuu in a side hug. He looked at him again and sighed.

"If you need anything," he said as he looked forward, "Give me a little time to get used to this. I want to be a father, I think that I've always wanted to be a dad just like the one that I had. I'm sure that since you've been in his care you know how important my father is and what kind of a person he is as a parent but I need some work, I'm going to try my best though."

"I don't need you to be my father," Rikuu argued, "I just want you to stay focused on how you can save Mom."

"I can try to do both," Ren nodded, he sighed as he looked around the room knowing that he'd want to buy Rikuu some clothes and maybe some items that would make him feel at home. Rikuu was doing something that Ren had to admit would intimidate him and he was doing it for him and Kyoko. Ren wanted to try his hardest to be the father that Rikuu deserved.

"Thanks," Rikuu said as he looked at the floor, "Really," he said with a weak smile, "Thank you."

…

…

"It looks good on you," Ren chuckled as he straightened the coat that Rikuu was trying on. He had explained to somebody who he knew at LME already that Rikuu was his relative without going into specifics but Rikuu worried that that would cause Kyoko more confusion. It had started out with Ren really not liking him because he thought that he had stolen information on him and now he was acting as if they were family. It would be confusing to her, right?

"Thanks, are you sure that it's not too expensive," he said and Ren shook his head.

"So," Ren said as he took the coat from him, "Have we got everything? Anything that you think we might be missing?" he asked and Rikuu shook his head. Ren put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it before he went to pay for the clothes.

"Can I wait outside?" he asked and Ren tilted his head to the side, his eyes showing his concern for his son which was honestly making Rikuu feel a little strange.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked and Rikuu nodded.

Somehow everything felt too good right now, he was supposed to be doing this great world-changing thing and he felt like he was stumbling around in the dark. Nobody was telling him what he should be doing and it wasn't like he could even do anything at this point, the events that he was supposed to prevent from happening were going to occur in a few months, he had no way of stopping it and there must be a reason why he was here instead of there.

"Hello," he heard a voice as he looked up to see a woman standing in front of him. Rikuu paused as he saw his mother. She was so beautiful and he could understand why people had said that she was beautiful even without the finest makeup.

He dropped into a bow and she copied, falling into her own bow.

"Mogami-san," Rikuu said nervously as he expected for Ren to appear at any time and he didn't know how to explain that he was Ren's relative and that Ren had never known him before but he was buying him all of this stuff. Maybe he could say there was a letter or better yet a document that explained all of this.

"How are you?" Kyoko asked and Rikuu stared at her, "There's still some Love Me training to do. It's shameful to wear the uniform or at least it starts out that way but the president knows talent, he wouldn't be doing this for you unless he knew how talented he was."

Rikuu smiled nervously and it was at this time that Ren exited from the store with the bags of clothes.

"So, it didn't come out to be as much as I thought," Ren said and then paused, "Mogami-san," he said and Kyoko took a step back as she looked between the two of them. She opened her mouth to speak but Ren and Rikuu both pointed at each other and, at the same time, told her,

"He's my relative."

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Six**

Ashenvale, Black neko hime, IVY, Kris XD, ktoll9

 **Response to Reviews**

I'm not going to give the game away but there is a reason for why the older Kuon said all of that. I'm really happy that you guys are still enjoying this story. Ren will have to give him some coaching on his acting before Kyoko gets too close to the truth.


	8. Chapter 8 - Much Needed Skills

**AN:** Thanks for your patience in the update. Hope that you enjoy

 **Chapter Eight – Much Needed Skills**

"He's your relative?" Kyoko asked slowly as she looked at the two of them. She frowned, they did look very similar but hadn't Rikuu told her that he was from fairyland or maybe that was just a joke. The media had never reported on any of Ren's family and even his parents were unknown so maybe this was like a brother who had broken the rules of secrecy but then why had Ren been so cold to him?

"Yeah, I mean, we're not like that close," Rikuu laughed awkwardly. "You know how sometimes a member of a family can be cold and distant."

"Yes, that's exactly what you should tell Mogami-san," Ren rolled his eyes and Rikuu awkwardly looked at him. His eyes begging for him to play along because he didn't feel capable of carrying this lie all by himself. Kyoko was just looking at them interested in how they were stumbling with their words. Were they trying to tell her something but not being able to do it. No, it wasn't right for someone who had been acting for as short a period of time as she had to get involved with her sempai's issues.

"I know how it feels like to have a block between family members," she said before looking between them. "You do have noticeable traits such as a lot of the body elements are in proportion to both of you and you do have some of Tsuruga-san's facial features."

"Well," Rikuu laughed again, "We're not _that_ close."

"I know why you two look so alike," Kyoko smiled and Ren stared at her. He knew that she was smart but he didn't know that she was smart enough to go beyond the logical and to try to explain something so illogical. Yes, there had to be some kind of limit to what Kyoko could understand.

"Oh and why is that, Mogami-san?" Ren asked as he saw her grin.

"You both are related to fairies," she stated and Ren paused. What was she talking about? No, this was just the explanation that he could imagine her coming to. He blinked at her looking confused.

"You think that I'm related to fairies?" he asked as he pointed to himself and Rikuu looked between them. He had to admit that after all that he had gone through, it felt really nice to see his parents like this, having a conversation as friends. He knew that his mother would feel awkward with calling his father a friend at this time but that was definitely what he was seeing.

"I don't just think it, Tsuruga-san, I know that you are a distant relative of Corn. I mean, maybe you don't have all the powers that Corn has and maybe he knows how to see things from inside of my mind but I think that you still have some powers of your own."

"You think that I have magic powers?" Ren asked slowly and then looked over to Rikuu wanting to get his thoughts on whether that conclusion would be okay. No, what was he thinking. He didn't have any powers and it was wrong to let Kyoko think so. "I don't have any magical or fairy powers. I'm sorry, I wish that I did."

"You just haven't had them awaken yet," Kyoko said, "because Rikuu has flown all over fairyland so he can demonstrate his powers to me but not right here, he might be seen by somebody and then he'll get taken away. People take strange beings away to do medical testing on them."

"You think that this kid has flown all over the land of fairies?" Ren asked as he attempted to keep a straight face. He didn't quite know where Kyoko got all of her information but maybe this was a good thing. If she was kept out of the loop and she didn't know what was going on then maybe it would be easier to protect her and not scare her off.

"He told me so," Kyoko stated, fully convinced.

Ren looked over at Rikuu and nodded weakly trying to hold back a laugh.

"I know that you think I'm crazy but he has, I'm sure that Tsuruga-san would be understanding of that, especially since the two of you are related," Kyoko commented and Ren shrugged.

"You learn something new every day, don't you Mogami-san?" he asked. "I suppose I could be related to fairies, maybe in the very very distant past. You never know, strange things do happen every day." He saw Kyoko raise her chin in pride and he tried very hard not to laugh at this. She was so adorable. Even though she was completely wrong in what was happening, that didn't mean she wasn't cute to him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Kyoko asked and Ren straightened up.

"You could be right. I just could be closed minded but you might very well be right, Mogami-san," he said and Rikuu nudged him.

"Why don't you ask her to go to a movie with you?" he whispered out the side of his mouth and Ren paused before shaking his head, "Dinner or something. I know that the two of you belong together or why would I even be alive?"

Kyoko tilted her head to the side, she hadn't heard any of the words that Rikuu had just said but she hoped that it wasn't anything bad. She might not even have the right to ask what was going on but if there was something bad for Tsuruga-san then she wanted to offer her help.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Ren asked and Kyoko paused.

"Uh…yeah, you probably have some questions about your new role or something," she laughed as she studied him. She didn't want her hopes to rise to too high a level. "And then if you're home, Rikuu-san will be there too."

"Yeah, exactly," Ren laughed and Rikuu rolled his eyes. As cute as they were together, his father was pretty hopeless when it came to the woman he loves.

…

…

"You know," Rikuu smiled as he and Ren came back to the apartment with the bags for Rikuu's clothes. Rikuu could really see the way in which his father loved his mother but Ren also seemed unskilled at asking her out, a little unaware of what somebody did when they were actually in love. "You could have just told her that you wanted it to be the two of you."

"Mogami-san is sensitive, I have to act gently with her," Ren argued and Rikuu nodded slowly.

"Are you sure that she's the sensitive one?" Rikuu asked before tilting his head, "I mean, the fact that I'm standing here living and breathing, what more do you need to prove that the two of you belong together?" he asked and Ren brushed his fingers through his hair.

"It's so much more complicated, anyway we need to get you started on some acting lessons. It would be a lot more difficult for the two of us to get caught if you practiced and were trained on your acting skills. Now, I love the profession and so if I wasn't able to give you any help in this area then I hope that you were able to learn from another family member," Ren said and Rikuu shrugged.

"You and mom kind of banned acting, prohibited us from doing it not that we wanted to. You said that it brought back too many sad memories and that's one thing that brought me back here, I don't want there to be the same sad memories," he told him and Ren sighed, bowing his head.

"I see," Ren closed his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead, "I think that you learning some acting skills might make things a bit easier anyway," he said and Rikuu watched him curiously. "Listen, if you had wanted to learn acting and you had to stop because of me then…" Ren sighed, "I don't want to be the kind of father who would stop his kids from doing something because of his own feelings."

"it's okay, we didn't want to act anyway," Rikuu told him and Ren looked down before going over to a bookshelf that he had in his apartment. He pushed some of his scripts out of the way from various dramas and movies that he had done and pulled out a guide to acting starting with the basics.

"Here, I know that it might seem stupid to start learning from a book but when I came to Japan, I was pretty desperate to be an actor and so I tried everything that I could. This is something that the president actually recommended me to look through so I think that you'll find some useful information in there."

"Can we make a deal?" Rikuu asked causing Ren to look at him in confusion. "Can I give you some advice and then I'll try to learn all that I can about acting," he said and Ren stared at him. He looked away.

"I think that it would be beneficial for you either way to be able to hide the truth as much as possible. I don't know anything about how time travel works but I think that you need to make sure you have a disguise and a story where you're able to -"

"I want to help you ask Mom out," he said and Ren stared at him.

"I don't think that now is the right time to be doing that. Mogami-san has sworn off love and I don't want to frighten her away. My doing anything to her right now is…well I need to drop some more hints but if Mogami-san feels threatened by -" Ren argued and Rikuu leaned forwards with a smile.

"Who do you think that I am?" he asked and Ren stared at him.

"We've already established the fact that you are my own son who came from the future to stop a tragic event from occurring in the past. We've already talked about that despite the improbabilities."

Rikuu shrugged, "Sure, it's improbable, but that's the thing. I am your son but I'm also the son of Kyoko Mogami. Who, better than I, am able to prove to you that the two of you love one another and will end up with one another."

Ren opened his mouth to argue, "Fine, but not tonight. I need to build up to it," he said and Rikuu shrugged.

"Yeah, well it would probably be to your advantage," he said and then they heard a knock on the door and Ren looked towards it. His heart throbbed in his chest and Rikuu noticed this. Was this how it felt when you were so much in love with someone that it hurt especially when you couldn't tell them your feelings. Rikuu got up from the couch and went to open the door.

He saw Kyoko there with a grin on her face as she held a bag of groceries in front of her.

"I thought that you were going to cook," Rikuu said as he turned to look at Ren. "Here, I can hel-"

"I've got them," Ren said as he moved forwards to take the bags from Kyoko. She smiled at him appreciatively before bowing. "I was thinking that maybe we would get something from a restaurant," Ren said and Kyoko looked at him nervously.

"I thought that it would be nice if I could cook for you, Tsuruga-san," she smiled as she bowed her head, a little nervous about their eye contact. "I mean, I thought that since I've done it before."

"I appreciate it," Ren smiled, "Why don't we go to the kitchen and you can show me what you bought?" he asked and she followed him, patting her cheeks to make sure that she wasn't grinning too much because of how much she loved him.

RIkuu sighed, one thing was for sure, when it came to love both his parents were idiots.

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are well loved**

 **I know this seems kind of basic but not all Rikuus, Isabellas, Auroras, etc. are the same person in my fics. I just like certain names for their kids. Hope that's okay.**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Seven**

Black neko hime, KrisXD, PaulaGaTo, RedtheWolf2

 **Response to Reviews**

This fic definitely takes on a different turn with the time travel aspects, I hope that I'm living up to the hope though. I'm wondering if anyone knows what Rikuu will do to help his parents 😉 please take a guess if you think so, maybe I need to stop foreshadowing it as heavily as I am. Yes, it is a good change but there is still needed drama ahead.


	9. Chapter 9 - Family Matters

**AN:** I kind of forgot to have the dinner in this chapter but I'll put it into the next chapter and come up with an excuse of her coming over later or something, sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter though 😊

 **Chapter Nine – Family Matters**

 _The little boy had never thought that there was anything wrong with the way that his Daddy looked, he was just Daddy but the more he saw other people, the more different his dad appeared. Thinking about it, the only characters on his TV shows that his Daddy looked like were the villains. His father was far from a villain though._

" _So," Kuon said as he returned to the four-year-old boy, "You want to continue telling me your story?" he asked as he set down some juice in front of Rikuu and ruffled his hair affectionately. Rikuu looked at him. His father was smiling. It was only around his Mommy and him that Daddy showed this smile, even around Grandma and Grandpa he didn't smile so freely._

 _It was wrong to think about how Daddy was different because he always made sure that Rikuu was having fun. "Yeah," he said and Kuon placed him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him in the same way that Kuu did for him. Kuon wanted to be a father to his son, a good father, despite the pain he had been through. Kids weren't responsible for the things that happened to their parents and Rikuu deserved a happy life._

" _Daddy?" he asked and Kuon hummed, "Why is your face different?" he asked and saw the smile leave his dad's face._

" _It's an injury, I was injured before you were born," he told him and Kyoko came to the doorway from where she had been preparing their food._

" _Your dad got those scars because he's a hero," she told him and Rikuu looked at his dad impressed. Kuon shook his head and Kyoko laughed softly, "Well, you've always been my white knight. My fairy tale prince," she said as she wiped the ladle down that she had been cooking with. "Lunch is almost ready," she told them and Kuon nodded before giving Rikuu his attention._

" _Is that okay?" he asked and Rikuu nodded though he still bit his lip nervously and kicked his feet in the air. Had his Daddy really been a knight or had he been attacked by a superhero like when Batman beat the supervillains. He frowned. No matter what, he loved his Daddy and that meant that Daddy couldn't really be a baddy._

…

…..

Rikuu smiled as he thought about those early memories with his father and turned his attention to Ren who was pacing again. It was still strange being with his father when his father was so much younger and not ready to be a dad just yet. However, with all the time that he had missed him and been separated from him, it was good to see some form of his dad still with them.

"Are you sure that you can't give me any clues of how to get to the future?" Ren asked as he came back to the table and Rikuu shook his head. "I mean, I've always been interested in these science fiction ideas but I didn't think they were real. Your grandfather used to ask me a lot of questions when we looked at the stars together after going camping."

"Yeah," Rikuu nodded as he took another bite of his rice. "Grandpa tends to do that, he's always gotten pretty philosophical with me too. I think it really haunted him when you died."

"I can imagine so," Ren sighed, "but maybe I can warn the future me. Tell myself not to let some guy skin me and leave the corpse so my children can't get over the scarring, so that the woman that I love doesn't go completely insane."

Rikuu looked at him a little annoyed before bowing his head. "Do you really think that you wanted that to happen?" he asked bitterly before reaching for the soy sauce. "You mind if I go buy some fish, I know you don't have much of an appetite but Mom at least taught me how to make sushi and rice balls, the easier dishes.

"Yes, sure, whatever," Ren shrugged and Rikuu rolled his eyes. He groaned and Ren turned back to look at him, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Sorry but you don't just tell someone that they will be murdered and expect them not to want to do anything about it."

The teenager closed his eyes, massaging his forehead as if tending to a headache which he feared would arise. "Yes, there are numerous things that you can do but not yet. We don't even know where this guy is and if you were to kill him, not only would that put you into prison and maybe even get you deported but do you really think that Mom's opinion of you would stay the same?" he asked and Ren dropped his head. No. Even if he did save her, for Rikuu to be born they would have to be a family. Apparently, there were some events that would still lead for him and Kyoko to have a happy family but doing nothing wasn't his usual style.

"I'm going to get something to eat at the grocery store," he told him and Ren nodded. He went over to switch on the TV, maybe the news show would give him more of a perspective. His eyes widened and a small smile crept over his face as he saw a report that because a new fashion house had asked them to be modeling an international connection the famed Hizuris would be coming to Japan. He hadn't felt comfortable before but maybe…maybe he'd want to see them. He saw Rikuu's excitement.

"I mean, guess your grandparents are coming," he said and Rikuu nodded. He had wanted to see the younger versions of them as well but he wasn't sure how to explain who he was. He didn't even know if his dad was willing to risk exposure by seeing them.

"Great, I'll talk to Boss about that," he said before leaving to go and buy some fish. Kuon reached over for his phone, there were about six messages from the president, most likely about his parents being there and he listened to them before calling him back.

"Boss?" he asked as Lory picked up the phone.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you," Lory said sounding exhausted, "I thought that you should know before the media that their coming to Japan. I've already spoken to Kuu, he says that you're welcome to see them or not see them, your choice but I wanted to speak with you before anyone else. Guess you should have picked up your phone."

"I should have but how many times does your child come from the future to tell you not to get murdered?" Ren sighed before listening to the president. "Yes," he nodded, "I'd like to see them and if possible, I'd like to do it privately and I'd like to bring Rikuu."

"Okay," Lory nodded, "I can arrange that. I'm glad to see that you're not rejecting them this time," he commented and Ren took a quick inhale.

"If possible I'd like to ask for another favor," he said and Lory hummed, "Could you ask Ms. Woods if she could prepare me to see them. I'd like to face them as Kuon. I want to be ready to face whatever the future may hold."

…

…

Kuu rolled over in his sleep as he heard his phone ring. It was eleven at night. Whoever was phoning him must have good reason or think that he was out at one of those elaborate parties that the younger stars held. He heard Julie start to wake up and so pressed his lips to the top of her head before entering into the hallway, softly closing the door behind him.

He looked at the number and smiled weakly before picking it up, "Hi, Boss" he said as he walked down the hall to a small bench they had. "Is something wrong?"

"I spoke with Ren," he said and Kuu smiled as he thought about his son. He only wanted good things for both Ren and Kuon and any news, even news saying Ren had no interest in seeing them, was good because it meant that Ren was alive. "He wants to meet with you and Julie," he said and Kuu laughed in relief.

"He does?" he asked excitedly, his hand twitching as he broke into a huge smile. "I'll be happy to see him, we can plan our schedule around his. Just tell me when and where he wants to meet and we'll eagerly come to see him."

"There's another thing as well," Lory said and Kuu paused. Was this Lory saying that Kuon and Kyoko were going out? Maybe it was that Ren felt that his career was secure enough that he would announce who he really was? Maybe even Ren had decided to go back to America with them. No, he was getting ahead of himself. It might be some bad news as well.

"What is it?" Kuu asked trying to steady his voice.

"He wants to see you as Kuon, he's made arrangements so you'll be meeting with Kuon instead of Ren, would that be okay?" he asked and Kuu laughed even more, his smile brightening. He nodded but then realized that Lory wouldn't be able to see him.

"Yes, of course," he said enthusiastically. "Yes, we'll both look forward to seeing our son," he said and Lory took a weakened breath. "He's okay, isn't he? He's healthy? No broken bones or burns, no disabilities to overcome? He doesn't have a terminal illness, does he?"

"Shuuhei," Lory said in a heavy voice, "Do you believe in time travel?" he asked and Kuu blinked hard. He had not been expecting that question.

"I suppose it's possible," Kuu replied slowly not sure what to make of that question. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I've met your grandson and I think that Kuon wants to introduce him to the two of you. I wanted to prepare you for it first but please hide the fact that you know from Ren, he will definitely want to tell you himself," he said as Kuu blinked weakly.

"I have a grandson?" he whispered unsure whether to be confused or elated. If he had a grandchild then that meant good things for Kuon, right? He would get married in the future, settle down, have kids of his own. Kuon would live a good and happy life and that's all that he wanted for his son. As Kuu took the news in, he heard a beeping from the phone saying that he had a call from a withheld number.

"Is that coming from your end?" Lory asked and Kuu held his phone again.

"Just another call, they'll call back if it's important or leave a message," he said and Lory hummed.

"We're just about done now, take the call Shuuhei, I don't want to be responsible for you missing an important work call," Lory suggested and Kuu sighed dramatically before nodding and ending the call with the president just in time to take the one that was incoming.

"Hello, Kuu Hizuri speaking," he said as he heard measured breaths on the other side of the call. He frowned, was this a joke? "Hello?" he asked again as he heard some anxious breaths still continuing. He wished he hadn't ended the call with the president just for some joke call, he was about to hang up when he heard words from a voice that he would always recognize.

"Hi, Dad. I'm sorry for calling so late," Kuon said in English and Kuu's smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and held the phone as if it were extremely precious.

"You don't have to apologize, you never have to apologize for that," he said as his eyes filled with tears and he tried to keep his composure, he was glad Kuon couldn't actually see him. "Hello, Kuon"

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **AN:** The conversation, unless I forget, will be continued in the next chapter.

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eight**

Kris XD, paulagato

 **Author Reponse:**

Thank you for your support. There will be some flirting next chapter and soon Rikuu will tell Kyoko that he's her son but leave her to fill in the connection and there's more about her pursuer as well that I have planned 😊


	10. Chapter 10 - A Strange Picture

**AN:** Thank you for your patience with this update, I hope you enjoy it

 **Chapter Ten – A Strange Picture**

Julie had been watching Kuu for a while whilst also trying to fall back to sleep. However that one word was enough to get her sitting up in the bed immediately. She looked at Kuu and then the phone. Was he really speaking to her little boy? "Did you say Kuon?" she whispered desperately and Kuu nodded. Julie looked at him wanting to grab the phone from him. "I want to speak with him. I'll never forgive you if keep me from talking to him," she whispered and Kuu nodded.

"Kuon," he said into the phone as Julie's body shook, her eyes filling with tears. "Is it okay to put this call on speaker phone?" he asked and heard Kuon sigh weakly.

"Mom's there too, isn't she?" he asked before laughing weakly, "Yeah, go ahead."

Kuu put the call on speaker and Julie looked at it. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she closed it again soon after, tears fell down her cheeks. Her little boy was on the phone. She would be able to hear more from him that a video could ever give her.

"Hi, Mom" Kuon said weakly and Julie sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hi, Baby" she whispered sitting up and grabbing a pillow to pull to her chest. "What is it?" she asked as she tried to maintain her composure. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?" she asked not knowing why he was calling them now after all this time. "Darling, whatever it i-"

"Do you believe in time travel?" Kuon asked and Kuu smiled, glad for his son's honesty in this. It was a very tricky subject to understand and maybe everyone had been brainwashed and this is why they were saying these things. Still, if it led to their child seeing them then it was enough. Kuu would try and stop this maniacal plot before it got too complicated.

"I think it's a possibility," Kuu said and Julie grabbed her husband's hand.

"Did something happen? Are you stuck in time? Where are you?" Julie asked as she tried to scramble for her computer. She would try and find out everything she could about where Kuon was because she wanted to help him. She could try to figure out where was safe for him.

"I'm in the same time," Kuon said slowly, "but I've met my son," he told them and Kuu smiled having heard that from Lory but Julie looked confused. She smiled excitedly. Even if this was a hypothetical, the idea of Kuon talking about his own children made her see that he wasn't giving up on life. He was choosing to move forwards and not get caught up in the past. "I'm not sure if Boss told you that I wanted to see the two of you," he said and Kuu laughed.

"To be honest with you, I just got off the phone with him," he said and Kuon gave a knowing exhale. "We'll be thrilled to see you. When is the earliest you can arrange this?" he asked.

"Next week works for me," he said and Julie nodded happily. She would be able to see Kuon and touch Kuon in at max seven days.

"It works for us too," Julie squealed happily, "I love you, darling."

"I love both of you too," Kuon said before they said their goodbyes and Julie wrapped her arms around Kuu tight. Her baby would be there and she would be able to sit across from her little boy, she would be able to hold him and make sure that he knew how loved he had always been. She wanted to see him as soon as possible.

…..

…..

"So," Kyoko grinned to Rikuu as they both worked on cleaning and waxing the floor which reminded Kyoko of one of her first Love Me Section jobs. She was interested in why the president had given her this job but she was even more interested in learning more about Ren even if she wanted to do so by acting like a spy. "It's a shame that we had to cancel the dinner but Tsuruga-san is an extremely busy person," she sighed.

She had been excited about the dinner but when Ren had said that he would have to reschedule she was trying not to take it to heart.

Rikuu turned to her. The one thing that he was scared about was that something that he did would disturb the natural flow of things and that his parents wouldn't get together. The fairies had told him that he would be born and he had seen his father in that new life, that alternate universe but he wasn't done here and he could still change his future without even knowing. "It's my fault. I asked him to reschedule, it's been a long time since we've seen each other and Ren is such a great guy."

"He really is, Tsuruga-san is kind and generous so I'd imagine that he didn't feel it possible to say no," Kyoko commented before looking down. "Do you think that I should remind him of the dinner?" she asked and Rikuu nodded again.

"Yeah, that'd be good," he said before tapping his pocket. He had a picture and article of the guy who had tormented and hurt his parents in there. He wanted to try to find some way of stopping this before anything happened. If he worked to incarcerate this man right now then he wouldn't be able to hurt his mother and his father wouldn't come to her aid.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyoko said with a grin on her face that Rikuu didn't exactly trust. He nodded, trying to move away from her. "What is Tsuruga-san's real name?" she asked and Rikuu laughed.

"I can't tell you that, it's something that should come from him," nervously Rikuu reached into his pocket and as he pulled it out the clipping fell out too. Kyoko went over to pick it up the floor for him and stared at the picture of the man. She didn't want to pry but why would Rikuu have this? As she saw the younger male start to wax again she quickly scanned the clipping before holding it out to him.

"Here," she told him, "You dropped this."

"Uh, thanks," Rikuu told her weakly as he took the paper from her and made sure it was safe in his pocket once again. "It's important," he said, "so uh, thanks," he nodded and Kyoko tried to smile though his behavior seemed a bit off. Who was that man in the picture?

…..

…..

After Kyoko had changed into some regular clothes, she came out from the room reserved for the LME members and walked forwards not really thinking about where she was going. She continued to look down and then crashed into somebody else who wasn't looking where they were going either, their mind focused on a photograph that they were holding in their hands taken from a social media site.

Kyoko took a step back, "I'm really sorry," she said as she dropped into a bow and heard a familiar chuckle.

"It's my fault, Mogami-san," Ren smiled as he bowed apologetically as well. "I should have been more careful," he rose and tilted his head in a way that Kyoko considered adorable. "Forgive me?"

Kyoko nodded and Ren smiled to her. He hadn't realized that he had dropped the picture until Kyoko reached to pick it up. He tried to take it before her but she had taken it before he had had an opportunity to pick it up. She looked at it, her eyes widening. "Who is this?" she asked as she held the picture up and pointed to it. This was the same man that Rikuu had had the article of. "Was this somebody who had a vendetta against whatever family Ren was a part of?"

"Just a man," Ren said as he took the picture back and tucked it into his jacket pocket. "Nobody of any real significance," he lied and Kyoko watched him. It definitely seemed that he was hiding something but because it seemed like a family situation, it didn't feel that she had any place to comment.

"Tsuruga-san, have you checked your schedule?" she asked boldly, "or are you trying to get out of eating?"

Ren paused before looking down, "The dinner," he said before smiling sadly. "Mogami-san…" he tried to tell her but Kyoko felt her heart drop. The expression didn't really call out joy and happiness. He had changed his mind on her. He had probably offered her the invite without thinking and he had changed his mind and decided not to take a chance on her. It wasn't as if she were a supermodel, she was just a plain and boring woman.

"It's okay," Kyoko said as she fought against her tears. "It's really okay, Tsuruga-san," she whispered and Ren reached out for her.

"I want the dinner," he told her and Kyoko stopped and looked back at him in surprise. "I do want to take you out for dinner or arrange for us to prepare dinner together. It's just there have been other things on my mind right now with Rikuu being here. I'm truly apologetic about that. Please accept my apology," he said and Kyoko nodded.

"It's okay. I know that you were just tryi-" she began and Ren shook his head.

"I really think I love you," he told her and Kyoko's eyes opened wide. She turned to face him, not expecting those words from someone that she admired so much. "I know that you're scared of love and I can't disclose everything about myself just yet but I really do care for you on that deeper level," he told her and Kyoko smiled. "I know that you don't really want to he-"

"I love you too," Kyoko smiled at how flustered he appeared. He laughed a little and Kyoko's back straightened. "I would love to have dinner with you but…" she rose a finger and Ren smiled at seeing the similarities between her and the younger her, "if we're going to do this properly then I'd like to know what your real name is."

Ren paled as she said this, he dropped his head, "I can trust you not to repeat this to anybody?" he asked and Kyoko nodded, "not even Yashiro knows. In this country only the president knows my real name. Maybe people who have seen my passport or something but really only the president."

Kyoko looked at him, this seemed a very important topic so he must have something like a long or old fashioned or embarrassing name. He had also said 'this country'. She had had suspicions of him being a Westerner before but they had never been conclusive.

Ren gently pulled her to a very isolated space and took a deep breath in before pushing his hand through his hair. His name might sound stupid if he was this concerned about saying it. "I'm related to a very famous person," he told her and Kyoko blinked.

"Like a member of the royal family?" she asked and Ren shook his head.

"Not the royal family although people within showbiz tend to think of my parents as royalty. My father is a Hollywood actor and then my mother does act but is more known for her work on the runway," he looked away before turning to Kyoko and without losing eye contact spoke slowly. "My real name is Hizuri Kuon."

Kyoko twitched as she stared at him. Had she heard that correctly?

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine**

Black neko hime, Guest, H-Nala, kawaii-chan, paulagato, ren n rikuu fan, Shadow Phoenix

 **Author Response**

I think that RIkuu will tell them what happened with Kuon not wanting to cause drama. Not everyone will know about Rikuu in the end but there will be a very significant end to Rikuu's arc.


	11. Chapter 11 - Tales from the Past

**Chapter Eleven – Tales from the Past**

"He looks so much like you," Julie smiled as she looked at Rikuu and studied him. The younger male sat quietly with his hands resting on his knees. He nodded, shyly looking up at his grandparents. He had only known them when they were older, when he was a child and yet they were two of the warmest and most giving people he had met. "So, your name is Rikuu?" she asked and Rikuu nodded.

"It's a combination," Rikuu said as he looked to Kuon, "Dad actually chose my name," he said before seeing Kuon's unease. "I mean that…that Ren actually…"

"It's okay, you can call me Dad in here," he told him and then looked down as Kuu smiled at him. "He showed me proof," he heard Julie sniff and looked up at her concerned. 'Is something…"

"It's been so long since we've seen you in person," Julie said as she dabbed at her eyes. "I've really missed you. I miss seeing my baby so close," she said and Kuu put a hand to her shoulder. "You can come home if you wanted, we have the space, of course we have the space and I'm sure people will hire you if they see how talented you are."

"I'm fine, Mom, and I've missed you two as well," Kuon whispered very nervous about the story Rikuu had told him about why he had gone to live with his grandparents.

"I'm proud that my grandson shares my name," Kuu said happily and Rikuu smiled. "So, you said that in your future you live with us. I'm sure that your parents have loved you very very much," he said and Rikuu shivered.

"Of course they did," he told him with a bowed head, "that doesn't stop what that man did though. I saw…I saw my dad in a whole different…" Rikuu put a hand to his chest and was about to throw up but Kuon wrapped an arm around him and Rikuu steadied himself. Kuu and Julie watching him very cautiously.

"What happened?" Julie asked and Rikuu wrapped his arms around himself as he remembered that horrific night.

…..

…..

 _Rikuu sat with his arms wrapped around his knees whilst shaking. If his body wasn't so dehydrated then he would be vomiting again. The smell was one thing, they would never get the smell out of this house but seeing his father's body would traumatize him for the rest of his life. He bowed his head wanting to scream or attack something or attack himself. He looked at the blood and the area where the police had taped it off, the area where his father's body had been…that twisted mess of what his father once was._

" _You're going to have to leave," a crime scene investigator said to Rikuu and the young man shook his head. He didn't want to move. He was scared that he would somehow die if he moved. A police officer came over to him and he struggled against him. He didn't want anyone to touch him._

 _Rikuu closed his eyes, wishing that he wasn't there until he heard a comforting but pained voice. "Please don't touch my grandson," Kuu said boldly though Rikuu could tell how depressed he was. "Rikuu," Kuu said and Rikuu wrapped his arms around him, sobbing and letting the pain out._

" _Grandfather," he whispered and Kuu held him close._

" _I'm here," Kuu said as he helped Rikuu stand, "I'm right here, sunshine," he said and Rikuu sobbed. He hadn't heard that name for a while, his grandparents had called him it as a child but when he wanted to show how mature he was, they had stopped out of respect. He was glad to hear it again now._

" _Daad," Rikuu said pained, "They…I saw his body…they…they…" he shook again, wanting to throw up so badly but instead he felt himself grow faint whilst still being supported by his grandfather. He couldn't breathe but he felt his grandfather hoist him into his arms, holding him close._

 _At least he had his loving grandparents even though his world had turned to a living nightmare._

…

…

"After Dad died, they skinned him and it was horrifying," Rikuu explained as tears collected in his eyes. He saw the horror in their faces and that Kuon had closed his eyes and was trying to guard himself from those scary emotions. "I…I recently went back though…I went back and Dad…Dad was okay and everything was okay. I need to focus on that future and not the one where he gets murdered and Mom goes crazy and kills herself."

"And that's what brought you here?" Julie attempted to clarify and Rikuu nodded sadly.

"I want to change that future. I _want_ to save my parents," he said and Kuu leaned forwards, taking in the two next generations of Hizuris.

"Let us know how we can help," he told Rikuu who nodded. Hopefully there _were_ things that they could do to help.

…..

…..

Rikuu was still feeling a little shaken from meeting with his grandparents despite them being the same warm, loving people that he had always known. He didn't like reflecting on his father like that. He didn't want to focus on his parents despite that being the reason why he had come. He wanted to think of the happy memories but now he was starting to question how many happy memories there actually had been.

"Are you okay?" Kuon asked as he looked at something on the computer and Rikuu sighed.

"I'm going to take a walk, you have some work thing later, right?" he asked and Kuon turned to him. He slowly pushed down the screen of the laptop that he was working on and Rikuu looked at him suspiciously. Something was wrong. There was something private that his father was working on and for a strange reason didn't want him to see.

"Are you going to be okay? I could drive you somewhere," Kuon said and Rikuu shook his head.

"I just want to take a walk, get some fresh air," he said as he eyed Kuon suspiciously. He had a feeling that his father had a strong password on that computer and he would never get to see what he was searching for. Hopefully he wouldn't make any sudden movements without thinking of the consequences. If something caused him to get hurt then Rikuu wouldn't have a chance to be born.

As Rikuu left, Kuon got up and went to retrieve a notebook that he had hidden. He turned to one of the pages where there was the name of the man who had murdered him, the man who had attacked Kyoko and went back to the laptop. He saw a few of the latest tweets that the man had made online and copied them down into the notebook.

If he could find a plan to kill this guy before any of this happened then things would be better, right? Kuon tried to look at other sites. There was always more information to get and if needed, he would find a virus or a trojan horse where he could get onto the man's computer and search that way for the needed information. He wanted to get everything. Tax returns, a birth certificate, social security card. He was obsessed but it was better than the future that Rikuu had told him about coming true.

Maybe this was illegal, gathering this information but this man needed to be dealt with. Kuon had to get rid of him before he caused the damage that he was supposed to have done in the future. He heard his phone ring and saw Kyoko's name but placed it down without answering.

He needed to find a way to dispose of this creep before his entire life turned to chaos.

…

…

Kyoko had always felt that, even after the bad times, if she had really needed help that Ren would be there for her. It was a lot to ask of him. He was the top actor in Japan and even though they had worked together, his relationship with her was probably courtesy of them being in the same agency. It might even be an act if he told her his feelings at all. How was she supposed to think that she hadn't dreamed that?

No. He had actually told her that he loved her and he didn't look like he was playing with her or toying with her so maybe she did. She blushed as she remembered the look on his face when he had told her that and then she felt a little nervous as she remembered the following words.

….

….

" _My real name is Hizuri Kuon" he told her and Kyoko twitched not knowing if she had heard that correctly or not._

" _Hizuri Kuon?" she repeated and he nodded. She took a deep breath in and then put her hands together, "You mean that you're both Ren Tsuruga and Kuon Hizuri?" she asked him and Ren – no Kuon nodded. "You kept this a secret so that nobody would connect you're acting with your dad's?"_

 _Kuon nodded and took a deep breath in. He felt a little nervous to be admitting it to her but she seemed to know what he was going to say. He bowed his head and then dropped down into a formal bow. "I'm sorry for lying to you for all this time," he said honestly and Kyoko's eyes widened._

" _Why are you telling me this?" she asked and Kuon looked at her nervously. He turned his head from side to side as if looking for an escape route. He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair before saying in complete honesty._

" _Because I love you," he repeated and Kyoko turned a bright red. Despite her feeling completely blinded to the situation, it was making her feel at least a little excited as well as worried. She reached forward to hold his hand and he squeezed hers back. She wasn't sure what to believe was real or not but she didn't want to lose this feeling of loving him and she did know that Ren Tsuruga wasn't his real name._

" _Don't worry," she grinned, "I love you too and I'll keep your secret," she promised him and saw that smile that always made her heart beat quicken on his face._

" _Thank you," he replied._

…..

…..

Kyoko spotted him coming down the hallway and she took a deep breath before going over to him. With her cheeks burning she looked up at him, "Ren?" she asked and he didn't turn around. "Ren-san?" she tried again and he didn't seem to notice her. Kyoko felt her heart quicken but she shook her head. "Tsuruga-san?" she asked and Ren turned to her.

"Hi," he grinned before rubbing his head as if trying to clear a headache. "I'm…"

"You look tired," she commented and he stared at her before shaking his head stubbornly.

"I'm not tired," he protested and Kyoko giggled at the childish way in which he was acting. "I'm not. I don't get tired, as an actor I know how to fight against sleep and sometimes I have to to get the best performance."

Kyoko rolled her eyes before looking at him and tilting her head to the side "Are you okay?" she asked, "Is it about Rikuu?" she asked and Ren paused.

"Why do you think it's about Rikuu?"

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Ten**

Black neko hime, H-Nala, Kawaii-chan, Paulagato, ren n rikuu fan,


	12. Chapter 12 - The Truth

**Chapter Twelve – The Truth**

Rikuu was cleaning up the kitchen in Ren's apartment. He was a little excited that he got to see the blossoming of his parents relationship which would then lead to his existence. Everything was hinging on the two of them getting this right and Rikuu wished he had more confidence in his father than he actually did. He was putting aside some bowls and making sure the knives were polished and clean before looking aside at Kuon who was looking over something that Rikuu doubted was a script.

As Rikuu approached him, he sighed heavily and then sat down opposite him, kneeling as he took one of the papers in his hand. "Are you serious?" he asked as he held up the picture of the man who had ruined his and his family's lives.

"You can't be serious about this," he pointed and Kuon looked at him briefly before shaking his head.

"It's not a discussion," he said and Rikuu hummed. He turned the picture over in his hand and then sighed.

"You should stop looking at him. I mean, imagine if something were to happen to him and the police came to question you. They'd see that you're plotting a murder scheme or at least that's what they would assume, some kind of revenge plot against some guy that you never met," Rikuu looked at him. Didn't Kuon know that they had to be patient and sneaky and wait for the opportunity. If the man didn't do anything then he wouldn't be locked up but there was a sinking feeling in Rikuu's stomach that Kuon would be.

"He's going to destroy my life, there has to be something here that I can use," Kuon said and Rikuu shook his head.

"Leave it," he said before standing up, "Just concentrate on your date."

"Do you often talk to your dad this way?" Kuon groaned. He knew that Rikuu was being honest and fair with him. If he invested too much time in this, people would get the wrong impression. Kuon was fully aware of that but the truth was this man had the opportunity to ruin his life. After Rikuu didn't reply, Kuon looked at him and saw that his face held a complicated mix of emotions.

"If he wasn't skinned then maybe. Dad didn't really talk to me much anyway. He went a little silent after the incident but he loved us," he said and Kuon sighed as he started to put the papers into a pile. He shouldn't have said that. There was a reason why Rikuu had come back to warn him about the future and he wasn't giving the boy – his own son – enough space.

"I'm sorry," Kuon said as he turned away. "I hope that doesn't happen. I'll try hard to not let it happen."

"I've never blamed you," Rikuu replied quickly. "After all that you had been through, it made sense. I never blamed you for any of it. You loved us so much and you never intended to die and if Mom didn't have to witness that then she wouldn't have left us anyway but you can't just try to act too fast. You have to be alert, sure, but…this guy hasn't done anything….yet…"

"So you're saying that maybe baiting him into a trap would be better," Kuon said and Rikuu's jaw dropped, his eyes widening. _That_ was the conclusion that Kuon had made when it came to what he had said. No! Baiting him into a trap was worse.

There was the sound of Kuon's phone and Rikuu knew that it was Kyoko. He quickly finished cleaning the kitchen and then grabbed his own bag. He was going to spend some time with Kuu. His grandparents were very interested in him and they had always been accepting and loving, hopefully they would be at this time as well.

"Enjoy your date," Rikuu said before slipping out of the apartment. He walked over to the elevator and entered, as he got down to the bottom floor he passed Kyoko who excitedly smiled to him. He bowed politely. Hopefully things wouldn't get screwed up between the two of them.

…..

…..

As Kyoko came to the apartment, she kept trying to think of why Kuon had allowed Rikuu to stay with him but the fact that they were family – though surprising to her – definitely seemed to be the answer. She would have to see if she could get Rikuu to open up about Re-Kuon so that she knew what his likes and dislikes were and whether they differed from Ren's.

As Kuon opened the door for her, she smiled to him happily. "I know that you might not eat them but I brought some chocolates," she said and Kuon grinned.

"I'm going to eat them," he told her and Kyoko gave a squeak of satisfaction. "I will definitely eat them, thank you for your thoughtfulness," he said and then leaned down, kissing her cheek and Kyoko turned a bright shade of red. Kuon pulled back, feeling grateful that he hadn't done more and made the poor girl faint.

"I thought that I'd just make chicken katsu today, I can do a low calorie one if you prefer but I think that it tastes better when it's done the normal way. Is that okay with you?" she asked excitedly and Kuon nodded. He couldn't believe that she was here, in front of him, and that they were going to have a date. It made him even more protective of her.

"How are things going with Rikuu?" Kyoko asked and Kuon sighed. There was a lot to discuss where Rikuu was involved. "He's really helpful and I like his optimism."

"After what happened with his parents, it's hard to be optimistic so I admire the kid for that," Kuon said and Kyoko tilted her head to the side. She wasn't privy to the information that she, Rikuu's mother, had ended her own life because Kuon, Rikuu's father, had been cut up and used for other purposes like a buffalo.

"What happened to his parents?" Kyoko asked and Kuon paused, he paled a little and laughed weakly.

"It's just…awkward to explain," Kuon said and Kyoko paled. She waved her hands in front of her to try to tell him to forget it and that she didn't want to intrude on the information. Kuon felt a little guilty _not_ telling her.

"I'm sorry. It's not my place to say anything, I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't tell me," she said and Kuon bowed his head. He probably shouldn't have said anything but he was being constantly reminded of his own fate. Since he knew that he was Rikuu's father, he felt that he had a little bit of an advantage over Kyoko who wasn't aware of the horrifying truth.

"His dad was murdered," Kuon informed her and Kyoko's eyes filled with tears. "He was skinned in front of him. It's amazing that the kid can even smile with that happening," he told her. Kyoko flinched and put a hand to her chest. She wanted to vomit and throw up. She couldn't believe that she had been told such a thing.

"That must have been hard on you too," she said and Kuon turned to her confused, "I mean, since Rikuu is a part of your family then that happened to one of your relatives," she said and Kuon nodded slowly. "I'm really sorry that that happened to your whole family."

"Well, I think that I couldn't feel anything at that point," he told her and Kyoko blinked. She had never known Kuon to be someone who couldn't access his emotions, in fact, with the way she had seen him depressed she felt that she had heard wrong or that he was being cruel to himself.

"Why can't you -" Kyoko said and Kuon turned away.

"What would you believe if I told you that Rikuu came from the future, a couple of decades into the future," he said and Kyoko opened her mouth to protest but then saw how serious he was being. His expression wasn't one that she felt she could successfully argue against. She froze.

"I'd feel really sad for him," she said and Kuon nodded. "I mean, if fairies exist then they might be able to use their powers to transport people through time. Fairies can do all kinds of amazing things, it's just people don't believe in them so a lot of their work in this world goes uncredited." She said and Kuon turned to her before going to where Rikuu's treasured photograph was. Without his permission, Kuon picked it up and walked back over to Kyoko.

"This is the kid's photograph," he said and Kyoko took it. She stared at it, her hand shaking. What the hell was this? This was her and Kuon in the future? With kids!? What kind of a sick joke was this!?

"Is this…is this a joke?" she asked as she could clearly see that it was an older version of herself. She paled, at least she looked happy in the picture but it was terrifying to her. Her whole life seemed to have already happened but she was with Kuon. She had married someone who truly cared about her. He could have chosen anyone but he had picked her. "I'm sorry," she laughed as she handed the picture back to him. "This is too much. I thought that I was just preparing dinner for you. I'm sorry, this is….I don't understand."

Kuon paused, maybe he really shouldn't have shown her the photograph. He didn't know how she was handling the news and he probably should have led up to it in a smoother manner but maybe if she knew, she would be able to help him by staying away from the man who had caused so much damage to the two of them.

"I have to go," Kyoko said nervously before looking at Kuon. "I'll call you," she promised before bowing a couple of times and ran off, feeling breathless from what she had been told. She had never thought that such a thing was possible.

…

…

As Rikuu returned to the apartment, he entered to see Ren with his head in his hands sitting on the floor as if going over some new information. He hadn't actually found a way to get that guy incarcerated, had he? What would the police even say about him trying to get justice on a stranger but things felt like they had gone even worse than that.

"You okay?" Rikuu asked as he raised an eyebrow. Something had happened and obviously there was no Kyoko and it seemed like she hadn't cooked anything either. It was weird and made Rikuu feel uncomfortable.

"I told her," Kuon replied as he stared in front of him and Rikuu paused, he didn't like the haunted expression on Kuon's face.

"I thought that you had already told her that you loved her," he said and Kuon nodded before continuing to stare in front of him. Kyoko wouldn't have changed her mind, would she?

"You told her something else?" Rikuu guessed as he sighed. What kind of thing would Kuon tell her to make her leave? Something about his past in America? The death of his friend? The way he considered himself to be a murderer?

"I told her the truth about you, about us," he said and Rikuu paused. He could hear his heart pounding in his head. Kuon wasn't serious right!? "That we're your parents."

Rikuu looked as if he was caught in a nightmare where the end of the world had just been announced, "You idiot!" he yelled before going to find his picture. He had to find out if he still existed. This could ruin everything.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eleven**

Belcassi, black neko hime, Casia, H-Nala, Paulagato


End file.
